Em Busca da Felicidade
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: O que você seria capaz de fazer para encontrar a sua felicidade? Você desistiria de tudo, até mesmo das lembranças de alguém que o ajudou e um dia foi a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.
1. Resenha

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Notas:  
  
Esta fic está sendo escrita pela Lú e por mim:  
  
Comentários para os emails grandeespirito@bol.com.br e myra_atsui@terra.com.br  
  
Fic Yaoi/Lemon. Casal Principal Heero x Duo. Tudo que estiver entre aspas e em itálico expressam pensamentos dos personagens. Personagens:  
  
Duo Maxwell Falls – 25 anos viúvo casou-se aos 18 com seu tutor.  
  
Edwards Falls – morreu aos 33 anos de câncer, filho de um rico industrial, abdicou de sua parte na herança para seguir seus ideais, casou-se aos 26 anos com Duo Maxwell.  
  
Relena Peacecraft – 27 anos irmã de Milliardo e meia irmã de Edwards Falls.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft – 30 anos irmão de Relena e meio irmão de Edwards Falls, possui uma atração pelo jovem marido de seu meio irmão.  
  
Heero Yuy – 31 anos amigo de infância de Edwards Falls e o administrador dos bens de Edwards e Duo.  
  
Trowa Barton – 31 anos advogado de Edwards Falls.  
  
Quatre Winner – 29 anos dono da Winners Security responsável pela segurança das empresas Falls Software.  
  
Feliz Aniversário Lú você merece 


	2. Prologo

Em Busca da Felicidade  
  
Prólogo  
  
"Nunca achei que tivesse uma vida afortunada, aprendi cedo que as coisas mais preciosas e de real valor são duramente conquistadas e que sempre se deve estar preparado para defender seus sonhos ou vê-los ruir como um castelo de areia ao sopro do vento. Quando tinha 07 anos de idade perdi meus pais em um acidente, ainda era uma criança com sonhos de criança que desconhecia o quanto a vida pode ser dura. ... Perdi minha inocência quando eles se foram, fui encaminhado a um orfanato até que encontrassem um novo lar para mim, mas jamais seria a mesma coisa. Perdi a conta das famílias com que fiquei. Meu recorde de permanecia em um lar adotivo foi de 6 semanas, isso porque em nenhum deles encontrei o que procurava: segurança, amor e o que chamam de felicidade. Tá tudo bem admito que não dei muitas oportunidades aos meus pais adotivos, mas o que eu poderia fazer muitos nem se importavam realmente comigo. Acredito que as pessoas não deveriam aceitar responsabilidades para as quais não estão preparadas, eles chegam vêem um lindo garotinho de olhos claros, você já viu o céu á tarde no verão, quando o sol esta se pondo e o céu ganha o tom meio rosado, com tonalidades entre o violeta, pois os meus olhos possuem esta cor. A tonalidade violeta da ametista. Então imagine um garotinho de olhos raros, um longo cabelo trancado de um castanho claro com alguns fios dourados e o ar de um anjo. Quem não gostaria de adotar um menininho assim? Acho que foi minha aparência que atraiu atenção dele... eu estava com 10 anos e ele 18 quando nos encontramos. Ele foi o primeiro a me ouvir e a verdadeiramente se importar comigo...acho que foi isso que me fez apaixonar- me por ele. Ei! Calma ele não é nenhum tarado ou maníaco por menores...ele cuidou de mim, ensinou-me muitas coisas, acreditou que eu poderia me tornar alguém se me dessem uma chance diferente de seus irmãos que a primeira coisa que fizeram foi tentar fazer com que eu me sentisse indesejado. E embora eles tenham feito isso por anos e não aprovassem minha presença, quando completei 18 anos e ele 26, ele me pediu em casamento, não nego que fiquei surpreso, mas como recusar um pedido dele, se ele sempre foi como uma referencia em minha busca. Aceitei seu pedido mesmo contra todas as chances que tínhamos, eu acreditei que poderia alcançar os meus sonhos. Não foi um casamento como os outros, nossa união não foi baseada no amor, não que ele não estivesse presente, mas não era o tipo de amor que o faz ficar sem ar com um simples olhar, que faz o seu coração bater descompassado com um único beijo, que o faz desejar e ansiar por um toque suave...mas havia respeito e carinho e isso era o suficiente para mim. Pelo menos era o que eu acreditava. Mas em meu aniversario de 20 anos quando você me presenteou com um cruzeiro e me apresentou a um amigo, eu fiquei envergonhado por sentir-me atraído pela primeira vez por um rapaz de cabelos revoltos e olhos azuis escuros e profundos que não era meu marido. Seu amigo me olhava como se pudesse enxergar minha alma e seu olhar me parecia como um porto seguro para se estar na tempestade. Não sei o que teria feito se ele não estivesse ficado ao meio lado quando você me deixou quando completei 27 anos. Por duas vezes achei que poderia ser feliz e por duas vezes a felicidade foi tirada de minhas mãos. Será que os céus me odeiam tanto? Que eu não possa ser feliz? Até quando serei privado da alegria e da felicidade? Até quando terei de ficar sozinho no meio dos lobos, sem conhecer o amor e sem encontrar a felicidade."  
  
Continua.... 


	3. Capítulo I

Em Busca da Felicidade

Capitulo I – Sob a Luz da Tristeza

      Novamente meu sorriso some ao vê-lo, seus olhos de um azul tão intenso, parecem penetrar em minha alma. Eu sei que, às vezes, tento fugir, mas eu me sinto tão preso, tão dominado por esse sentimento de culpa que reside em meu peito. E tudo isso faz com que eu me sinta a pior pessoa do mundo. Não consigo ficar triste vendo aqueles olhos tão acolhedores me prometendo um lugar seguro para ficar. Sei que não deveria me sentir assim, não depois de perder a única pessoa que se importou comigo nesse mundo. Sei que isso é errado, mas não consigo, não olhando para aqueles olhos, que tem o poder de me seduzir apenas com um olhar.

     Sei que não devo acreditar no dizem seus olhos. Assim como os outros, ele não me quer de verdade, eu conheço aquele olhar, eu já o vi, milhares e milhares de vezes. Se eu fechar meus olhos, por alguns minutos, posso ver o rosto de cada pai adotivo me prometendo a mesma coisa, um lar, uma família... amor, mas no final todos me abandonaram, mesmo meu adorado marido me deixou. Oh, Deus! Como eu queria que Edwards pudesse estar aqui ao meu lado, me confortando como sempre fez, me fazendo sentir seguro, preenchendo o vazio que se tornou minha vida, mas ele teve que me deixar, mesmo contra vontade. Por quê? Por que o tiraste de mim? Por que ele me deixou em um mundo onde não tenho nada além de uma rotina? Um mundo onde as pessoas me odeiam, por eu ser simplesmente quem sou. Eu não quero levantar dessa cama, não hoje, eu quero apenas ficar e chorar. Quero poder ficar aqui e me isolar do mundo lá fora, mas não posso, sei que não posso. Por mais que eu queira, cedo ou tarde terei que me levantar e enfrentar todos novamente, como sempre fiz.

      Sinto-me tão culpado. Tão sujo. Eu queria estar junto de meu esposo, mas meu coração a cada dia bate mais forte por aquele homem de olhos tão profundos. Eu queria poder ficar com ele, mas a imagem de meu esposo me acolhendo, me aceitando, enquanto os outros me viravam as costas, faz me sentir um ser desprezível, pelo simples fato de pensar em outra pessoa que não seja meu marido. Mas é impossível mandar no coração. Sempre que estou sozinho em meu quarto e fecho meus olhos, é a figura dele, e não a sua que fica em minha mente: seus olhos azuis, me vendo com tanto amor, com tanto carinho. Eu me sinto um monstro cada vez que isso acontece. Eu deveria estar chorando sua morte, Edwards, e não pensando em outro homem.

Você me deixou há apenas cinco meses, mas parece que foi ontem. Ainda assim, eu o desejo...eu não deveria desejar ficar com ele, não deveria me aproximar, mas isso é quase que inevitável. Droga, Edwards! Por que pediu que ele ficasse ao meu lado após sua morte?

Vocês sempre foram amigos e, inevitavelmente, acabamos o encontrando em meu aniversário de 20 anos, quando saímos em um cruzeiro. Me lembro que toda a vez que ele se aproximava de mim, minha pele parecia se arrepiar, meu coração queria sair pela minha boca, mas então eu olhava para o lado e via você, Edwards, e o seu doce sorriso, e covardemente não conseguia fazer nada, além de pedir licença e me retirar, não conseguia fazer nada além de fugir.

      Uma vez me disseram "Cuidado com aquilo que deseja, isso pode se realizar". Acho que essa pessoa tinha razão, eu desejei do fundo do meu coração, ficar com aquele homem, mesmo sabendo que a seu modo você me amava. E hoje você está em uma tumba fria e sozinho. Você não merecia isso, eu não merecia. Era eu quem deveria estar no seu lugar, você tem uma família e eu...não tenho nada sem você. Mesmo depois da sua morte, meu desejo por aquele homem, não desapareceu. Ainda o quero, mas não tenho coragem de me aproximar, mesmo com meu coração dizendo, que não tem nada demais. Eu ainda não consigo aceitar outro homem me tocando que não seja você, ainda não consigo permitir um outro homem em minha vida.

Eu queria não pensar em mais nada, mas eu penso; quero sentir os lábios daquele homem, sentir suas mãos tocarem meu corpo. Eu quero apenas ser amado, saber que pertenço a um lugar, saber que existe alguém que me espera, que me deseja, que me ame, que me proteja, alguém que me dê uma vida de felicidade.

      Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu me culpo. Eu te culpo. Eu o culpo por ser tão bondoso, por me mostrar o paraíso em apenas um olhar, por tomar meu coração contra minha vontade. Eu o culpo por me fazer sentir em paz.

      Mesmo com dúvidas. Mesmo com esse sentimento de perda. Mesmo estando sozinho, tenho que levantar dessa cama e encarar a vida com um sorriso. Já que ninguém da empresa, que construímos juntos, tem a ver com meus problemas pessoais. Tenho que colocar em meu rosto um sorriso alegre, que me faça parecer bem. Para mostrar aos outros que sou indestrutível que nada pode me atingir. Para mostrar que nada pode me abalar.

Afinal, esse é o mundo real, é o mundo onde só os mais fortes sobrevivem. Nesse mundo onde vivo, não posso demonstrar minha fraqueza ou minha solidão, nem mesmo por um minuto, porque se me mostrar fraco, serei descartado como uma carta sem valor. Levanto da cama caminho até o banheiro para me preparar para mais um dia, onde serei mais uma vez outra pessoa. Guardarei em peito o ser fraco e carente, e deixarei apenas transparecer meu outro eu, deixarei apenas aparecer um eu alegre, decidido e indestrutível.

- Bom dia, senhor Falls!

- Bom dia, James! O senhor Yuy, já chegou?

- Não, senhor.

- "timo! Chame o motorista. Irei para a empresa mais cedo.

- Mas, senhor Falls, o senhor ainda não tomou seu café da manhã. E o senhor Yuy...

- Não se preocupe, James! Hoje eu não estou com fome.

- Sim, senhor! Mandarei Alfred vir o mais rápido possível. Mas o senhor tem certeza que não deseja nem mesmo uma maçã?

- Obrigado, James, mas não quero nada! Apenas chame o motorista, por favor!

- Como queira, senhor! Com sua licença.

Duo olhou para o relógio e viu que eram apenas oito horas. A empresa só abria as nove, então ele teria muito tempo antes que Heero viesse busca-lo. Naquela manhã, Duo apenas queria evitar, a todo custo, a presença de Heero. Devido a sua pressa ele não se lembrou de chamar os seguranças. Quando o motorista buzinou duas vezes, Duo saiu como um louco, com um sorriso bem grande estampado em seus lábios, enquanto entrava no carro.

- Alfred, para a empresa e bem rápido!

- Sim, senhor!

O carro saiu em disparada, o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso de Duo. Inexplicavelmente, Duo sempre gostou de sentir a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, porém Edwards sempre o impedia de fazer coisas muito arriscadas, já que temia que Duo pudesse se machucar; e para não contraria-lo Duo sempre o obedeceu.

- Senhor, me desculpe a indelicadeza, mas porque essa manhã o senhor não esperou pelo senhor Yuy?

- Nada em especial, Alfred, eu só queria chegar mais cedo! E se eu fosse esperar por ele não conseguiria.

- Quer que eu venha busca-lo mais tarde senhor?

- Não será necessário, Alfred. Hoje tenho que falar com um velho amigo.

- Como queira, senhor!

Duo olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que um carro cinza, que parecia segui-los, mas não deu muita importância a isso. Assim que avistou sua empresa, viu um carro vermelho parado, com um homem vestindo um terno preto encostado no carro.

- Droga! – balbuciou Duo.

O homem parado em frente a sua empresa, não era ninguém mais que Heero Yuy. Assim que saiu do carro, Duo olhou para o homem que se aproximava a passos lentos dele.

- Por que não me esperou?

- É que hoje, tenho alguns assuntos para adiantar e eu não poderia ficar esperando você. Além do mais, não há perigoso algum em se chegar mais cedo ao trabalho!

- Onde estão seus seguranças?

Duo mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele havia se esquecido dos seguranças; como ele sempre saia para o trabalho com Heero, era ele quem sempre avisava os seguranças para acompanha-los.

- Duo, você tem que tomar mais cuidado, você...

- Eu sou uma pessoa normal, que odeia ser colocado em uma redoma de vidro, não precisa se preocupar, Heero. Eu sei me cuidar! Eu não vou morrer ou sofrer um atentado. Eu não sou alguém tão importante assim.

Heero colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos, para protege-los do sol forte, quando viu um carro cinza, de vidros escuros, se aproximando lentamente. O Sol refletia em alguma coisa que saiu da janela do carro, produzindo um brilho estranho. O carro se aproximou de onde estavam. Olhando na direção do brilho, Heero viu algo, mas não percebeu que era o cano de uma arma, sendo apontada na direção de Duo. O carro continuou a se aproximar de seu alvo, que não tinha notado o perigo que estava correndo.

Quando o carro estava a poucos metros, Heero percebeu que o objeto saindo da janela era uma arma. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele rapidamente se jogou no chão com Duo, o cobrindo com seu corpo, poucos instantes antes do carro disparar na direção onde Duo se encontrava anteriormente. Vários gritos de pânico foram ouvidos; pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, se jogando no chão tentando fugir dos disparos. o carro cinza continuou a descarregar toda sua munição na direção de Duo. O carro de Heero ficou com a lataria perfurada e os vidros quebrados pelos disparos. Assustado, Duo abraçou Heero puxando-o para mais perto de si, fazendo que o contato entre seus corpos aumentasse. O barulho da arrancada do carro foi suficiente, para Heero afastar Duo e verificar se ele estava bem. Não havia dúvidas de quem seria o alvo.

- Você está bem?

      Duo ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, não conseguindo processar nenhuma informação. O pânico de quase ter sido morto ainda estava presente. Sem responder a pergunta, Duo se manteve abraçado a Heero, tentando buscar forças.

- Duo, você está bem? – o leve tom de preocupação na voz de Heero, que repetiu a pergunta olhando diretamente para os olhos assustados de Duo, o fez despertar.

- Sim, eu estou bem, me desculpe!

Quando Duo teve noção de que ainda estava agarrado a Heero, soltou-o envergonhado. Sem perder mais tempo, ele levantou e bateu suas roupas, se afastando de Heero, que ficou sentado no chão, enquanto o observava caminhar em direção a empresa, onde foi recebido por vários empregados preocupados. Olhando ao longe, uma mulher com um vestido rosa, pareceu se enfurecer com a cena que via a sua frente.

- Já se foram quatro das suas sete vidas.

Duo pegou o elevador para sua sala, encostando as costas na parede. Seu coração batia desordenado, sentia frio e um vazio ameaçava consumi-lo por dentro. De repente se lembrou do calor do corpo de Heero junto ao seu, quando ele o protegeu das balas.

_"Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo se insistir em ficar pensando nele"._

Duo passou pela secretária com um meio sorriso e se refugiou dentro de sua sala. Caminhou até o bar e pegou algo forte, bebendo de uma vez. O líquido queimou sua garganta, e ele se se encostou ao balcão tentando controlar-se. Depois foi até sua mesa e sentou-se fechando os olhos. Alguns minutos depois a porta de sua sala se abriu e o homem que atormentava seus pensamentos entrou.

Heero havia ficado parado alguns minutos lá embaixo, tentando imaginar as reações de Duo. O americano o intrigava; nunca era capaz de adivinhar o que se passava pela mente dele. Aos seus olhos parecia que Duo ficava incomodado com sua presença, pois  geralmente ele era sempre falante, mas quando ele estava por perto, Duo ficava sempre calado, falando apenas o necessário. Não sabia porquê razão Edwards o havia incumbido de tomar conta de Duo. Ele sentia-se estranho na presença dele; o rapaz de cabelos compridos andava tirando seu sono. Heero se pegava pensando no marido de seu finado amigo com muito mais freqüência do que gostaria. Quando notou que o carro com a arma, planejava atirar em Duo, ele não pensou duas vezes em protege-lo com seu corpo. No entanto, ter o corpo dele juntou ao seu despertou-lhe sensações que não gostaria de sentir, não em relação a ele.

Quando Duo abriu os olhos, viu Heero o observando. Quase que  imediatamente sua face adquiriu um tom avermelhado, que não passou despercebido a Heero. Ele caminhou até Duo, pois precisava conversar com ele e tentar descobrir quem poderia querer mata-lo.

- Duo, você tem idéia de quem poderia querer te matar?

Duo olhou para Heero. Sim ele tinha uma idéia, não uma certeza, mas não poderia simplesmente acusa-los sem provas. Caso decidisse contar, certamente, Heero não acreditaria nele, afinal quem acreditaria?

- Não, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem poderia ser.

Heero percebeu que Duo desviou os olhos quando respondeu. Ele sabia, mas por algum motivo não queria lhe contar. Seria impossível que Duo não soubesse quem era seu algoz, não depois de quatro tentativas.

- Você realmente não sabe ou não quer me dizer.

- Faz alguma diferença? Você não acreditaria em mim mesmo e, além do mais, eu não tenho provas de que tem sido eles.

- Eles? Então você tem uma idéia de quem poderia ser?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Heero, e se você não se importa eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

- Duo, se você sabe quem é deveria falar.

- Eu já disse que não.

Duo gritou e virou sua cadeira de costas para Heero. Ele não queria dizer que, talvez, os meio-irmãos de seu falecido marido estivessem por trás dos atentados. Heero sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada de Duo no momento; talvez mais tarde, quando estivesse em casa, Duo lhe contasse suas suspeitas. Ele se levantou, se preparando para deixa-lo sozinho, mas antes de sair deu um aviso.

- Não deixe o edifício sozinho, é arriscado e não convém facilitar. Eu vou chamar os seus seguranças. Eles o levaram para casa. A polícia já foi acionada, por isso é provável que eles queiram falar com você, uma vez que você parecia ser o alvo.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Porque ninguém sofre quatro atentados, em mesmo de dois meses, Maxwell, como parece que o carro o estava seguindo...

Heero deixou a frase no ar e Duo abaixou sua cabeça derrotado. Ele queria ir para casa, não se sentia com disposição para enfrentar o interrogatório da polícia. Com certeza a policía não iria se conformar, como aconteceu com o último depoimento dele. Estava mais do que claro que alguém o desejava morto e não desistiria até conseguir seu intento.

- Está bem. Acho que eu vou voltar para casa depois de falar com a polícia, não me sinto muito bem.

- É melhor assim. Você pode descansar, tenho certeza que não foi o que você esperava ao sair sozinho essa manhã.

- Por acaso você está me acusando de ter procurado isso.

- Não, apenas de ter sido imprudente ao sair sozinho, sem seus seguranças ou comigo.

- Ah tá, e eu estaria muito mais seguro com você, não é, Heero.

- Talvez.

Heero saiu do escritório fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele não tinha intenção de acusar Duo sobre o que havia acontecido, mas o homem havia sido negligente com a própria segurança e ele não pode se  impedir de falar isso. Como também não podia impedir de se sentir responsável por ele.

A polícia chegou minutos depois. Conversaram com Duo, que disse a eles o mesmo que havia dito a Heero: que não tinha a menor idéia de quem poderia quer vê-lo morto. Heero estivera presente ao depoimento, e sabia que ele estava mentindo. Por que o americano não dizia quem poderia querer mata-lo? Heero então se lembrou de algo que Edwards disse uma vez, quando ainda era vivo.

Quatro anos atrás

Edwards estava olhando para a paisagem lá fora: seu marido estava nadando na piscina, com os cabelos soltos flutuando na água. Ele gostaria de estar junto dele, mas sentia-se debilitado por sua doença. Ele sentia que o tempo estava acabando, então, precisava fazer algo para garantir a segurança de Duo depois de sua morte. Sabia que Duo sentiria sua falta, ele também não desejava partir e deixa-lo sozinho, mas não havia uma cura para ele.

O telefone tocou e ele se aproximou da cama para atende-lo. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ele conversou por alguns minutos com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Recolocou o telefone no gancho e se arrumou; após, desceu as escadas e caminhou até a piscina, onde seu jovem marido nadava despreocupado. Duo viu Edwards se aproximar, bem arrumado e ficou imaginando onde ele poderia ir, já que Edwards nunca saia sem ele, ainda mais agora que sua doença estava progredindo. Duo se aproximou da borda da piscina e saiu, pegando uma toalha sobre a cadeira.

- Edwards, por que não me avisou que ia sair, eu teria me arrumado e...

- Não há necessidade de que venha comigo, Duo, além do mais não queria atrapalha-lo enquanto nadava.

- Mas aonde você vai?

- Ver um amigo.

- Um amigo? Eu o conheço?

- Sim, eu o apresentei quando fomos aquele cruzeiro, lembra?

- Sim, como poderia esquecer, foi maravilhoso.

- É verdade. Vou me encontrar com Heero no clube.

- Ah! Tem certeza que não quer que vá com você?

- Tenho sim, eu ficarei bem não se preocupe. Vou convida-lo para jantar conosco, o que acha?

- Eu...eu...claro, porque não?

Edwards olhou por alguns instantes para Duo. Seu jovem marido era incapaz de mentir, pois seus olhos eram como espelhos e sua face ruborizada não escondia o que lia nos olhos claros. Sabia que Duo se sentia levemente atraído por Heero e tinha conhecimento que seu amigo, mesmo não admitindo, tinha ficado encantado com a beleza de seu marido. Sabia também que Duo jamais o trairia, assim como Heero seria incapaz de faltar com respeito a Duo, o que não poderia dizer o mesmo de seu meio-irmão. No entanto, ele achava tudo muito curioso e divertido. O próximo passo, era resolver alguns assuntos. 

Duo sabia que tinha ficado corado, quando seu marido mencionou o nome de Heero. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê daquele homem causar tal reação em si; bastava ouvir falar no nome dele para que sentisse seu coração bater mais forte e seu rosto ficar vermelho. Sabia que não deveria ter esse tipo de reação, ainda mais na frente de seu marido, mais não pudera impedir.

Edwards se aproximou de Duo e acariciou o rosto com carinho, enquanto o beijava suavemente. Sentia-se bem cada vez que seu marido o tocava, não era nada arrebatador como via nos filmes ou lia nos livros, mas não deixava de ser agradável.

Edwards podia sentir toda a paixão que seu jovem marido exalava cada fez que o tocava. Duo era pura alegria e emoção, sua beleza e graça eram incomparáveis e ele se sentia abençoado por ter um marido tão belo e dedicado, mas ele achava que Duo merecia conhecer o sabor da paixão; sentimento esse que ele não poderia lhe dar, sabia que seu marido possuía necessidades e que elas não eram devidamente supridas. Mas tinha a certeza de que haveria o dia em que seu marido encontraria alguém que lhe ensinaria e lhe mostraria a verdadeira paixão, ele apenas se ressentia de não ser ele a faze-lo.

Edwards saiu, acompanhado de um segurança, em direção ao clube onde se encontraria com Heero. Enquanto seguia para o local, se lembrou da primeira vez que viu Duo: ele tinha apenas dez anos e já irradiava beleza e vivacidade, e isso não passava despercebido aos olhares. Principalmente quando se mora nas ruas, sujeito a todo o tipo de indivíduos.

Flashback

Duo estava sendo covardemente surrado por um outro garoto, que tinha o dobro de seu tamanho. As pessoas passavam e não davam a mínima atenção a briga, ninguém se importava, pois eram apenas moradores de rua e seus conflitos e problemas não eram de seus interesses. No entanto, seu olhar se encontrou com o do menino, que mesmo ferido, não derramava nenhuma lágrima e isso parecia irritar ainda mais seu agressor.

Edwards se aproximou, pois não deixaria que o menino fosse surrado de uma forma tão bárbara. Ele já o havia visto antes, andando próximo à faculdade que freqüentava, revirando as latas de lixo e sendo posto para correr por alguns estudantes ou guardas da instituição de ensino. Ele se admirara pela beleza do menino: os cabelos compridos presos em uma trança, as roupas sempre negras e sujas, no entanto seus cabelos, pareciam sempre limpos, em contraste com o resto. 

Duo sabia que não deveria tê-lo provocado, mas não podia deixa-lo falar mal de seus pais. Agora certamente iria morrer nas mãos dele. Doug tinha o dobro de seu tamanho e da sua idade. Ele gostaria de pedir ajuda a alguém, mas quem o ajudaria? Meninos de rua havia aos montes e a sociedade não se importava com nenhum deles; ele era apenas mais um de quem ninguém sentiria falta. Então seu olhar se encontrou com o de um rapaz que já vira uma vez, no conjunto de prédios grandes onde costumavam procurar comida. Ele nunca o tratara mal, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali parado no beco, olhando para ele? Será que ele viera ajuda-lo? Sentindo sua vista turva, ele se deixou levar pela inconsciência, e, talvez assim, tudo acabasse mais rápido e ele não sentisse mais dor ou solidão.

Edwards viu o menino desmaiar e simplesmente partiu para cima do outro garoto, que continuava a chutar o menino, mesmo depois de apagado.

- Ei, pare com isso!

O garoto parou de surrar o outro e passou correndo, deixando para trás Edwards, que tinha sua atenção voltada para o corpo do menino estirado no chão. Ele se agachou e tocou de leve o menino. Pegando seu pulso, rezou para que ainda estivesse vivo.

_"Por favor que ele não tenha morrido"._

Foi com alegria que notou que o pulso do menino ainda batia, apesar de estar muito baixo. Tomando a criança em seus braços com cuidado, correu para o posto médico mais próximo. Ele teve que fazer um verdadeiro escândalo para que o menino pudesse ser atendido, mas ficou tranqüilo quando um médico se prontificou a atende-lo.

- Ele está bem, alguma costelas quebradas, está desnutrido, mas só precisa de um bom banho, uma refeição decente e repouso. Não é sempre que vemos alguém trazer uma criança assim, geralmente a polícia faz isso.

- Não havia policiais por perto e as pessoas que passavam não pareceram dar muita importância.

- Entendo, bem imagino que se você não o tivesse socorrido ele estaria morto agora. Infelizmente isso é muito comum, pelo que vejo, ele não deve ter mais do que dez anos de idade. Vou avisar a polícia para que ele seja levado a um orfanato.

- É necessário?

- Sim, a polícia se encarregará do caso agora. Pode ir embora se quiser.

- Mas você disse que ele precisa de cuidados, não é?

- Sim, mas o Estado cuidará disso.

- Eu pagarei as despesas dele. Tem algum problema se eu ficar esperando ele acordar.

- Não vejo porquê não. A polícia deve demorar um pouco para chegar.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Fim Flashback

Edwards despertou de suas lembranças com o chamado de seu motorista, o informando de que haviam chegado ao clube.

- Senhor Falls, chegamos.

- Obrigado, Alfred.

Edwards saiu do veículo e entrou no clube. Muitas pessoas o cumprimentaram enquanto seguia em direção ao restaurante. Ele entrou e disse ao "maitre" que um convidado o aguardava. Ele foi levado até a mesa onde encontrou-se com Heero. O japonês se levantou assim que viu o amigo, e notou que ele parecia ainda mais abatido, desde a última vez em que haviam se encontrado.

- Olá, Heero, é bom vê-lo.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Edwards. O que queria falar comigo?

Edwards se sentou e pediu um copo com água. Não sabia como iria começar a conversa que pretendia ter com o amigo. Heero podia notar que Edwards parecia um pouco desconfortável; ele não podia imaginar que assunto tinha levado seu amigo a contata-lo. De certo deveria ser algo relativo ao seu jovem marido. Lembrar-se do marido de Edwards o fez imaginar onde ele estaria agora.

-   Tem algo a ver com seu marido, Edwards?

Edwards ficou feliz por Heero ter mencionado no nome de Duo. O japonês sempre fora muito perspicaz.

- Sim, tem. Eu estou morrendo, Heero...

Heero olhou incrédulo para seu amigo. Jamais poderia imaginar que isso pudesse acontecer, pois da última vez que haviam se encontrado, Edwards não havia mencionado que estava doente. Edwards viu o semblante surpreso de Heero, e soune q precisava se explicar, pois o amigo não esperava por essa notícia. Poucos sabiam sobre isso, apenas seus meio-irmãos, seu marido, alguns empregados, seu advogado e, agora, Heero.

- Eu tenho câncer e, antes que pergunte se não há uma cura, não há, pelo menos não para o meu caso.

- Eu sinto muito saber disso.

- Eu sei, mas não mais do que eu.

- É verdade.

- Apenas algumas pessoas tem conhecimento desse fato: somente algumas pessoas de confiança e minha família. Mas o que me preocupa são meus meios-irmãos, que não se importam nem um pouco com minha doença, na verdade, creio que eles aguardam apenas a minha morte para tentar arrancar o que puderem de Duo, e foi por isso que eu pedi que se encontrasse comigo.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Eu tenho medo que Relena e Milliardo tentem fazer algo contra Duo.

- Como assim? Pensei que eles se dessem bem com ele.

- Não, eles simplesmente não o suportam, ainda mais depois que Duo se casou comigo. Milliardo nem tanto, embora o interesse dele em meu marido não é nem um pouco lisonjeiro e educado. E quanto a Relena, tenho certeza de que se Duo fosse algum tipo de animal pequeno ela mesma o estrangularia com as mãos.

- Edwards, não deveria disser isso de seus irmãos, tenho certeza que eles...

- Não, Heero, eles seriam capazes sim, ainda mais por dinheiro. A empresa que Duo e eu construímos é uma das mais lucrativas e cada dia ela engloba uma boa parte do mercado. Ou seja, nosso patrimônio cresce a cada dia. E com a minha morte Duo será o único beneficiário. No entanto, não sei se ele conseguirá ter animo para mantê-la sozinho depois que eu me for, e não quero que eles se aproveitem disso para faze-lo mal. Duo ainda é muito inocente em determinados aspectos, e tende a se apegar as pessoas, e elas geralmente se aproveitam disso para usa-lo.Não quero que ele sofra mais do que já sofreu.

- O que quer de mim exatamente, Edwards?

- Que fique ao lado dele quando eu me for. Ajude-o a manter a empresa a salvo e longe de Relena e Milliardo ou eles irão destruir tudo o que construímos juntos, inclusive Duo.

- Eu ainda acho que seria impossível isso acontecer. Eles não seriam capazes disso.

- Você não os conhece tão bem quanto eu, Heero. Pense nisso quando Duo estiver com a vida dele em perigo, quando ele começar a sofrer acidentes misteriosos.

Heero se recusava a pensar nisso, ele não acreditava que Relena pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas. Ela era sempre tão gentil e solícita. Mas se Edwards tinha essa impressão dos meio-irmãos, quem era ele para duvidar disso?

As palavras de Edwards ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.

_"Você não os conhece tão bem quanto eu, Heero. Pense nisso quando Duo estiver com a vida dele em perigo, quando ele começar a sofrer acidentes misteriosos."_

Sim. Duo já sofrera três acidentes, mais esse pela manhã, e em todos eles a vida de Duo ficou por um fio. Saberia Duo que seus cunhados queriam sua vida. O que Duo havia dito mesmo?

_"Você não acreditaria em mim mesmo e, além do mais, eu não tenho provas de que tem sido eles."_

De que tenha sido eles? Duo poderia estar se referindo aos irmãos de Edwards? Teria ele mesmo razão em dizer que eles tentariam contra a vida do marido de seu finado irmão? Heero sabia que seria possível, ainda mais que os rendimentos dois dos não era mais o mesmo. Ambos havia gasto muito mais do que deviam, e, ainda assim, não entendia como a morte de Duo os iria beneficiar. Ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso; algo não estava cheirando muito bem e Heero pretendia descobrir o que era, mesmo que tivesse que obrigar o americano a contar o que já suspeitava.

Continua....

Gente finalmente depois de séculos sem atualização saiu o capitulo.

Por favor eu é a Lú que está comigo na empreitada aguardamos comentários.


	4. Capítulo II

Em Busca da Felicidade

Capitulo II – Uma Paixão Amiga 

Duo sentia-se extremamente cansado. O interrogatório com a policia o fizera ficar com uma dor de cabeça monstruosa, tudo que queria era ir para casa e afundar em sua cama sem ter que pensar em mais nada. Mas ainda tinha que esperar os seguranças chegarem, para não voltar sozinho. Felizmente ele havia conseguido transferir seus compromissos para a próxima semana e com isso teria um tempo em casa por alguns dias, não estava com cabeça para resolver nada no momento ou nos próximos dias. Tudo que precisava agora era de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade, para refazer sua máscara de pessoa feliz e bem-sucedida. Mas não parecia que os céus o estivessem ouvindo, pois a porta de seu escritório abriu-se com um estrondo o fazendo erguer a cabeça. Ele olhou incrédulo para a porta, seus olhos se estreitaram para o visitante parado à entrada dela.

- Desculpe-me Sr Falls, mas ela insistiu em entrar.

- Tudo bem Clarice.

Duo endireitou-se na cadeira, olhando para a garota parada que o observava, ele notou um certo aborrecimento nos olhos azuis.

_"Deus o que essa víbora quer agora"._

Com a voz mais aborrecida que conseguiu Duo se dirigiu ao motivo de sua desgraça.

- Vai ficar em pé ai como uma estatua, minha sala não precisa desse tipo de decoração?

- Não vai me convidar para sentar?

- Não. Sabe que não é bem-vinda aqui.

- Não entendo como meu irmão pode se casar com alguém como você.

- O que você quer Relena?

- Você poderia me tratar melhor, afinal eu sou da família.

- Ah! claro que falta de educação a minha.

Duo sorriu sarcasticamente e apontou para a cadeira a sua frente o mais educadamente que conseguiu. Relena caminhou como se o mundo pertencesse a ela. Ele aguardou que ela sentasse e teve que se controlar para não rir da falsidade e ironia estampada no rosto de sua cunhada.

- Eu estava passando por perto, quando vi Heero lá embaixo.

A menção do nome de Heero saindo dos lábios de Relena fez doer sua alma. Sabia que ela tinha uma queda pelo japonês, afinal ela vivia dependura nele como um enfeite. Ele não entendia o porque de Heero nunca a afastar. Na verdade o que não conseguia admitir para si mesmo e que talvez Heero gostasse dela, afinal querendo ou não, Relena era uma mulher bonita. Falsa, manipuladora e outros adjetivos nada agradáveis de se pensar em relação a um ser humano, mas extremamente bonita.

- Havia tanta gente, carros da policia, ambulância que eu fiquei preocupada.

- Sei!

Relena ignorou o deboche na voz de Duo e continuou como se nunca houvesse sido interrompida.

- Perguntei a Heero e ele me disse que alguém atirou em você Duo. Que alguém tentou mata-lo.

A voz afetada de Relena tentando aparentar um choque que evidentemente não estava sentindo seria capaz de inervar o mais calmo dos padres.

_"Como ela consegue conviver com ela mesma. Como essa coisa pode ser irmã do Edwards."   _

- Não sabe como fiquei preocupada Duo...afinal eu e Milliardo somos sua única família agora e nesses momentos devemos ficar unidos.  

Duo começou a rir e se levantou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente, por instante teve o prazer de ver Relena tremer e um indicio de medo nos olhos azuis.

- Deixe de cinismo Relena. Vocês dois nunca me aceitaram, agora não me venha com essa pseudomeiguice, pois ela não combina com você. Você e seu irmão não foram, não são e nunca serão minha família. Edwards era minha família. A única coisa que você e seu irmão querem e me ver morto para ficarem com tudo que Edwards e eu construímos.

O rosto de Relena ficou rubro de raiva. Como um rato de rua, órfão se atrevia a falar com ela dessa forma. Ele não era nada alem de um pedaço de lixo que seu insano irmão apanhara um dia na sarjeta.

- Você é exatamente o que sempre foi. Um nada Duo Maxwell. Você seduziu meu irmão como apenas um prostituto barato faria, embora eu não possa dizer coisas muita boas de Edwards, ele sempre teve tendências a se misturar a pior espécie de vermes. Alguns diriam que teve a morte que mereceu, embora...

Sem pensar Duo avançou sobre ela agarrando seu braço com força.

- Ai!

Surpresa por ter seu braço agarrando com força, Relena gritou. Clarice pulou na cadeira, tentando imaginar o que estaria acontecendo na sala. Ela ficou assustada quando ouviu a voz de Duo se erguer consideravelmente, visto que Duo nunca elevava a voz com ninguém, mesmo quando os irmãos do falecido Edwards Falls insistiam em aparecer. Clarice esperava que seu patrão não estivesse agredindo sua cunhada. Não que a loira não merecesse. Essa era uma vontade que todos no escritório tinham em relação aos irmãos Peacecraft. Mas seria apenas problemas a mais para o jovem rapaz e ele não precisava de mais nenhum no momento.

Duo tremia tentando se controlar, ela havia passado dos limites, ele não se importava que ela o ofendesse, mas não permitiria que ela manchasse a imagem de Edwards com suas palavras.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser contra mim, mas nunca, NUNCA mais volte a falar mal de Edwards na minha frente e agora suma daqui antes que você se arrependa amargamente por ter vindo.

Sua voz podia ser ouvida do lado de fora da sala. Heero saiu do elevador e ouviu a voz de Duo fora de controle.

"Com quem ele está gritando desse jeito" 

Ele caminhou apressado e olhou para a secretaria que parecia assustada, quando se preparava para abrir a porta do escritório à mesma se abriu e Duo veio arrastando Relena pelo braço. Ela batia com os punhos no braço de Duo, mas ele não parecia sentir. Relena viu Heero parado e pediu ajuda a ele.

- Heero me ajude. Ele está fora de si. Você esta me machucando sei imbecil.

- Não mais do que vocês já fizeram conosco.

Heero não sabia se a ajudava, ele fez menção de tocar no americano, mas algo no olhar dele o deteve. Heero nunca havia visto Duo assim, e as palavras dele pareciam não fazer sentido.

"Não mais do que vocês já fizeram conosco? Vocês quem? A quem fizeram mal? A quem ele se refere? A ele e Edwards?" 

Ele se voltou sua atenção para Relena que continuava a ser arrastada pelo braço até área dos elevadores. Ela mal conseguia se manter em pé. A loira esbravejava e socava o braço de Duo tentando se libertar, sabia que seu braço ficaria marcado. A mão de Duo parecia uma garra agarrada pressionando e machucando a pele. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas jamais esperou tal reação dele.

- Você não disse que somos da família Relena. Então temos que resolver em família nossos problemas.

- Você não é da minha família seu verme asqueroso.

Relena falou baixo o suficiente para apenas Duo escutar. Duo apertou, mas firme a mão no braço dela a fazendo gemer. Ele apertou o botão do elevador e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não volte ou os seguranças terão o prazer de joga-la na rua.

Ele jogou Relena dentro do elevador sob os olhares de todos. Antes das portas se fecharem, ela se dirigiu a Duo.

- Você pagara caro por isso Maxwell. Espere e verá.

Duo olhou a porta se fechar e se apoiou nela, ele sentia suas forças sendo minadas. Enxugando algumas lágrimas que queriam sair, ele se virou para retornar a sua sala quando deu com Heero antes de si o observando. Duo ignorou seu olhar e caminhou de volta parando na mesa de Clarice.

- Clarice avise a segurança que Relena e Milliardo Peacecraft estão terminantemente proibidos de pisar nesse prédio.

- Sim senhor Falls.

- Eu...

- Senhor Falls!

Duo viu tudo escurecer e se apoiou no tampo da mesa. Ele ouviu a secretaria gritar seu nome, segundos antes desmaiar. Heero havia seguido Duo e ouvido o mesmo proibir a entrada de Relena e seu irmão na empresa. Assim que notou que Duo se apoiou na mesa, e perceber seu corpo cambalear e desfalecer Heero já se encontrava a seu lado e evitou que o mesmo caísse no chão.

- Clarice providencie um pouco de éter.

- Ele está bem senhor Yuy?

- Ele apenas desmaiou, não se preocupe.

Heero entrou na sala com o corpo de Duo em seus braços. A face do rapaz estava pálida. Observar o rosto tão tranqüilo e tão próximo, o fez sentir-se estranho, da mesma forma quando ele protegeu Duo das balas com o próprio corpo. Pequenas descargas elétricas pareciam correr por seu corpo ao observar os lábios cheios tão de perto. Heero procurou ignorar a sensação e o colocou no sofá do escritório.

Clarice entrou trazendo o que ele havia pedido. Heero molhou um chumaço de algodão e o colocou no nariz de Duo. Duo se mexeu e abriu os olhos confuso. Ele viu a íris azul cobalto tão de perto e sentiu sua face ficar vermelha.

"Eu estou sonhando. Ele esta tão perto". Duo ainda um tanto ainda atordoado, murmurou o nome de Heero. - Heero. Ouvir seu nome se pronunciado tão suavemente por Duo, fez com que Heero sentisse pela primeira vez vontade de tocar o rapaz deitado a sua frente. Ele fechou os olhos e procurou dar a sua voz frieza e a firmeza de sempre e pela primeira vez achou que sua voz saiu estranha. 

- Você esta se sentindo bem?

Duo procurou sentar e olhou ao redor encontrando o olhar preocupado de sua secretaria.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou pouco depois de mandar Relena embora.

- Ah! Acho que foi por um dia. Eu gostaria de ir para casa.

- Eu o levo.

- Não é necessário Heero, os...

- Não discuta Duo. Você vai comigo e ponto final.

Duo balançou a cabeça e se levantou, mas sentiu-se novamente tonto e cambaleou sendo amparado pelos braços de Heero. Sua pele se arrepiou e ele ficou vermelho, ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Heero. Sua respiração ficou ligeiramente descompassada. Ele estava tão perto que era difícil lembrar de respirar. Heero estava preocupado com as reações de Duo. Ele parecia estar tendo dificuldades para respirar. E começava a tremer.

- Acho melhor passarmos no hospital antes. Você não me aprece bem.

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe. Eu preciso apenas descansar. É somente isso.

Duo se afastou de Heero que manteve um olhar sobre nele caso desmaiasse novamente. Duo sorriu para Clarice e caminhou ao lado de Heero. Duo entrou no elevador e encostou-se na parede fechando os olhos, mas abriu-os ao sentir algo macio tocar seu rosto. Com os olhos assustados seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Heero que enxugava seu rosto. Heero viu o medo e algo que não conseguiu identificar nos olhos de Duo, ele parecia tão carente a seus olhos. Ele afastou sua mão e entregou-lhe o lenço.

- Você está suando. Tem certeza que está bem?

- S...sim.

A voz de Duo saiu baixa e tremida. Ele segurou o lenço e enxugou o rosto abaixando a cabeça para evitar o olhar de Heero. Heero abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas seu celular tocou e Duo agradeceu mentalmente.

- Está bem. Não, fiquem onde estão, já estamos descendo. Sim ele vai para casa.

- Os seguranças chegaram?

- Sim.

Duo balançou a cabeça e suspirou cansado. Heero olhou para ele e depois voltou seu olhar para o painel do elevador que se aproximava do térreo. Assim que as portas abriram cinco homens de terno se aproximaram e Duo se viu cercado por eles junto com Heero.

Eles atravessam o saguão e entraram na limusine da empresa. Sentado no banco Duo se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

"Será que eu nunca serei feliz? Droga Edwards por que você me deixou sozinho no meio deles. Você disse que eu jamais estaria sozinho novamente. Você mentiu pra mim."

Heero tirou o paletó e olhou para Duo, seu peito doeu ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dele. Ele parecia sofrer tanto e ele não sabia o que fazer, Edwards pedira que tomasse conta dele, mas ele não sabia como. Duo não se abria com ele. E ele não sabia como, lidar com as sensações que a presença do marido de seu finado amigo estavam despertando nele.

Duo sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e a ultima coisa que queria era que Heero o visse chorando. Ele procurou enxugar as lágrimas e se impedir de chorar. Faria isso quando estivesse sozinho em seu quarto, como todas as noites.

A limusine passou pelo portão de entrada da propriedade Falls, o caminho todo era ladeado por árvores enormes que proporcionavam sombra durante todo percurso até o jardim e a entrada da residência.

Assim que o carro parou, a porta foi aberta e Duo saltou sendo recepcionado por James que ficou surpreso ao vê-lo tão cedo e acompanhado de Heero e os seguranças, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Era visível o abatimento no rosto do jovem patrão. Enquanto o japonês dava algumas ordens aos seguranças, Duo entrou e seguiu direto para seu quarto.

Ele se atirou na cama chorando compulsivamente. Heero conversou com James explicando o que havia acontecido. O mordomo não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção como apenas bons empregados o fariam, mesmo o mordomo estando preocupado.

- O senhor vai ficar senhor Yuy?

Heero pensou por alguns momentos e balançou a cabeça. Ele passaria a noite ali. Ele havia parado de faze-lo ao começar a se sentir incomodado com a presença de Duo.

- Seu quarto está arrumado senhor.

- Obrigado.

- O senhor já almoçou?

- Não e acho que Duo também não.

- Ele não comeu nada essa manhã.

- Não?

- Ele disse que não estava com fome.

- Acho que ele deve estar descansando agora.

- Quer que eu verifique senhor?

- Não eu mesmo vejo quando subir.

- Como quiser senhor. Mandarei preparar algo para o senhor.

- Obrigado.

Heero caminhou até o bar e pegou uma dose de uísque. O dia não havia sido fácil e ele nem ao mesmo havia terminado ainda. Com um gole bebeu o uísque e subiu, parando na porta do quarto de Duo, abriu a porta lentamente. Ele estava deitado de bruços soluçando, silenciosamente Heero se retirou antes que Duo o apercebesse e foi para o seu quarto. O mesmo que ocupava desde que o estado de Edwards piorara e ele passou a freqüentar a casa. Ele retirou o terno e entrou no chuveiro tomando uma ducha fria. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde e desceu sentando-se a mesa como almoçar, olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira. Ele marcava quase 14:30hs da tarde.

Duo havia adormecido exausto por causa das lágrimas. Ele olhou para o relógio na cabeceira e o mesmo marcava 17:00hs.

"Eu dormi todo esse tempo. Eu preciso me levantar e tomar um banho."

Duo se levantou e foi até o banheiro, se despindo entrou de baixo do jato de água morno.

"Será que Heero foi para casa? Ou ele ficara essa noite?" 

Heero estava em seu quarto que ficava ao lado do de Duo. Ele ouviu os sons de alguém caminhando no quarto e sabia que ele já havia se levantado. Heero deixou o laptop e desceu as escadas enquanto o som do chuveiro era ouvido do outro lado da parede.

- James providencie algo leve para Duo comer.

- O patrão já levantou Sr. Yuy?

- Sim ele está tomando banho.

- Será feito senhor.

Duo saiu do banheiro e trocou de roupa. Vestindo suas costumeiras roupas pretas, a mesma cor que se habituara a vestir desde que Edwards havia morrido. Ele colocou uma calça de um tecido leve e uma camiseta. Quando terminou de refazer a trança, ouviu alguém batendo a porta.

- Entre.

Heero entrou com uma bandeja, ele percebeu o olhar de surpresa e nos olhos ametistas através do espelho. A visão de Duo em frente ao espelho, o semblante melancólico, o rosto pálido e os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas o tornavam mais belo do que sua razão permitia.

- Heero? Você...você vai passar a noite?

- Espero que não se importe.

- Não de forma alguma. É bem-vindo a essa casa.

- Obrigado. Você e Edwards sempre me receberam muito bem.

Duo deu um sorriso triste e se levantou caminhando até Heero que havia colocado a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa da varanda. E estava parado o aguardando junto a cadeira puxada. Duo se sentou na cadeira e agradeceu com uma mesura. Heero sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Duo e o olhou.

- Espero que esteja com fome?

- Na verdade não. Mas você vai me obrigar assim mesmo não é.

- Vou. James me disse que não comeu nada essa manhã e pelo que imagino não deve ter comido nada no escritório.

- Ele contou é. Não se tem mais segredos nessa casa.

- James não o fez por mal, ele ficou preocupado.

- É eu sei. Ele trabalhava para a família de Edwards a muito tempo e veio trabalhar para ele quando Edwards pediu.

Duo olhou para o céu estrelado e depois voltou sua atenção ao conteúdo da bandeja. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao notar a comida distribuída sobre a bandeja. Não havia nada que não fosse saudável nela, com exceção é claro da torta de chocolate com molho de cerejas. Duo tocou um dos dedos na torta e o lambeu, sem notar que o olhar de Heero havia se escurecido por um momento.

Duo comeu sua refeição em silêncio, olhando de vez em quando para Heero que o observava calado. Assim que afastou o prato ouviu a voz anasalada do japonês.

- Sente-se melhor?

Duo demorou alguns minutos para responder. Melhor de que forma? Fisicamente, emocionalmente. Não ele não se sentia melhor, mas não queria que Heero soubesse disso. Não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Sim.

Heero o observou em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois se levantou se aproximando da sacada. Lá embaixo uma piscina em forma de S irradiava uma luz clara devido às lâmpadas colocadas nos cantos no fundo. Heero se lembrou que Duo costumava nadar sempre na piscina, mas que agora ele quase não a usava. Duo se levantou e parou ao lado de Heero. O vento soprava e ele fechou os olhos por um instante se perdendo em suas lembranças.

_"Quantas vezes Edwards ficou da sacada me observando na piscina. Quantas vezes em noites como essa nós nos banhamos sob o céu estrelado. Conversando, rindo."_

Duo murmurou o nome de Edwards suavemente e voltou para dentro do quarto indo até o banheiro. Heero o seguiu sentando-se na cama esperando seu retorno, ele havia se decidido a fazer Duo se abrir com ele. A faze-lo reagir e aceitar a morte de Edwards de uma vez por todas. Duo estava parado em frente ao espelho, sentia-se tão cansado de tudo. Ele tocou seu reflexo sentindo o frio do espelho sob seus dedos, o mesmo frio que o ameaçava consumir por dentro. Ele molhou o rosto e pegou uma toalha para enxugar, voltando para o quarto certo de que Heero já deveria ter saído e o deixado sozinho.

Ficou surpreso ao encontrar Heero sentado em sua cama. Tinha certeza de Heero não estaria mais em seu quarto, ele não sabia o que fazer e ficou parado observando o japonês.

"Por que ele ainda está aqui? O que ele quer? Ele nunca fica quando me vê triste. Ele não sabe como lidar comigo, assim como eu não sei como agir na presença dele. Não quero que ele saiba o que sinto. Por que ele não saiu como sempre fez nesses cinco meses".

Heero notou o olhar de surpresa e apreensão de Duo sobre si, podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Sempre quando o via chorar, ele se retirava assim não seria obrigado a se envolver, vinha fazendo isso a cinco meses. Sempre o ajudava em relação à empresa, a casa, aos negócios, mas quando tinha que ajuda-lo em relação a seu estado emocional se omitia. Não queria se envolver, não podia dar a uma criatura tão bela a chance de penetrar em seu coração. Mas via que já era tarde de mais. De alguma forma Duo já havia penetrado nele, mesmo que não conseguisse entender, mesmo que não admitisse a si mesmo. Ele se importava. E muito mais do que deveria.

_"Será que esse foi o motivo de Edwards ter me pedido para ficar com Duo, após sua morte? Será que ele notou algo que escapou dos meus olhos? Algo que nem mesmo eu percebi que estava acontecendo?"._

Já havia se passados alguns minutos, e nenhum dos dois haviam dito nada, apenas se encaravam sem realmente se verem. Ambos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, em suas próprias divagações. Foi Heero quem deu o primeiro sinal e fez a pergunta que sabia que mudaria tudo em relação aos dois.

- Você quer conversar comigo Duo?

Duo piscou e olhou para Heero num misto de dúvida e esperança. Ele caminhou até a cama sentando e abraçando o travesseiro contra o peito.

- Conversar? Sobre o que?

- Sobre o que sente. Eu...sei que você esta sofrendo com a morte de Edwards e você não conversa com ninguém sobre isso. Eu...quero ajuda-lo. Senão quiser falar comigo eu entendo, mas você precisa conversar com alguém. Talvez seja mais fácil para você conversar com um psicólogo. Eu...

- O que quer que eu diga Heero?

- O que quiser falar, mesmo que não faça sentido. Diga o que sente, eu ouvirei.

Duo sentiu seus olhos molhados e soube que estava chorando, elas caiam livres pelo seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça soluçando, a dor era tanta que parecia dilacerar o seu peito, quantas vezes desejou alguém que o ouvisse, alguém que simplesmente estivesse ao seu lado enquanto chorava. Heero ficou em silêncio enquanto o via chorar, ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro buscar uma toalha e entregou a Duo. Duo sentiu o toque em seu ombro e seu corpo reagiu como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica, ele ofegou ligeiramente e sua pele arrepiou. Ele pegou a toalha e enxugou o nariz.

- Obrigado.

Duo respirou fundo, encostou a cabeça na parede fechando os olhos. Heero sentou-se na ponta da cama novamente com uma das pernas dobradas sobre o colchão e a outra ao lado da cama. Ele ouviu a voz de Duo e prestou atenção ao que ele dizia.

- Eu tinha dez anos quando Edwards e eu nos falamos pela primeira vez. É engraçado pensar nisso.

Flashback

_"Meu corpo inteiro doe, mas eu não vou chorar. Não vou dar a esse imbecil a chance de rir de mim, vou mostrar que ele não pode me fazer chorar, ninguém pode. Nada pode doer mais que a solidão. A dor física não é nada, ela passa depois de algum tempo, mas a solidão não. Ela não passa com o tempo, ela somente aumenta dia a dia."_

Duo desmaiou, mas mesmo inconsciente ele sentiu alguém o pegando no colo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu seguro e não se importou com o que estava acontecendo.

Já havia passado algumas horas desde que havia sido salvo, sentiu que alguém o observava. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, mas os mesmos doíam, ele ouviu uma voz o incentivando a abri-los.

- Abra os olhos.

Quando os abriu encontrou um rapaz ruivo de olhos verdes o encarando. Duo já o vira na construção que vivia sempre cheia de pessoas, ele costumava procurar comida lá, mas sempre era colocado para fora do conjunto de prédios.

Duo tentou se sentar, mas seu abdômen doeu e ele gemeu. Edwards se aproximou da cama e o ajudou a sentar-se. Edwards ouviu a voz infantil e sentiu um ligeiro arrepio.

- Por que me ajudou?

- Você precisava de ajuda.

- Mas as pessoas não se importam.

- Eu sei, mas eu me importo.

- Por que? Por que se importaria com alguém como eu?

- Como assim?

A porta do quarto se abriu e um médico entrou acompanhado de um policial e uma mulher. Duo se encolheu na cama, sabia o que aquela mulher representava, ele teria que voltar ao orfanato novamente. Edwards viu o menino se encolher e se virou para o policial que lhe fazia perguntas.

- O que vai acontecer com ele?

O policial pareceu surpreso ao ouvi-lo perguntar sobre o menino, a mulher que conversava baixinho com o menino levantou e respondeu.

- Ele será levado ao orfanato.

- Orfanato? Mas ele ainda estava machucado. Ele não deveria ficar no hospital?

- Ele será devidamente cuidado lá.

Ele viu o policial pegar o menino nos braços. O menino tentou reagir chutando e mordendo o policial que o agarrou pelo cabelo o fazendo ficar quieto. O coração de Edwards doeu ao ver o olhar do menino e a forma como era levado, ele pudera ouvir a mulher dizendo o nome do garoto e dizendo que ele não fugiria novamente. Por algum motivo não desejava deixar que levassem o menino, ele precisava fazer algo por ele.

Ele correu atrás da mulher a chamando e fazendo algumas perguntas a ela. A assistente social ficou surpresa pelo pedido um tanto incomum, ela olhou para o menino que estava quieto sendo seguro pela mão do policial em seu braço. Ela gostava do garoto, já o conhecia há algum tempo. Gostava dele e esperava que ele tivesse uma chance. Uma como estava aparecendo agora. Edwards não sabia se a assistente social aceitaria seu pedido, mas tinha que arriscar, pelo menino e por algum motivo por ele mesmo. 

- E um tanto incomum Sr Falls. Quantos anos tem?

- Isso importa?

- Para o Estado sim.

- 18 anos.

- 18 anos, acho que quase impossível o que me pede.

- Eu tenho dinheiro se isso for o problema. Tenho uma casa, sou maior, não vejo o por que de não poder ter a custodia dele.

- Não é fácil obter a custodia de uma criança ainda a mais alguém como Duo. Ele é especial Sr Falls, é inteligente, mas um tanto agressivo. Não será fácil conviver com ele, mesmo que o Estado lhe conceda a tutela de Duo.

- Mas eu tenho uma chance?

- Talvez, mas teremos que ver se ele quer ficar com o senhor. Pelo que me disse hoje foi a primeira vez que se falaram não é mesmo.

- Sim, ele estava com problemas e eu o ajudei. Mas já o tinha visto perto no campus da faculdade onde estudo.

- E seus pais o que pensarão disso?

- Minha mãe já morreu, meu pai e minha madrasta não se preocupam muito comigo. Ela tem seus próprios filhos e meu pai esta preocupado em mima-los no momento. Eu moro com eles e meus dois meio-irmãos, mas tenho um apartamento em meu nome, que era da minha mãe e algum dinheiro que ela me deixou. O suficiente para duas pessoas sobreviverem bem.

- E acha que seus irmãos irão aceitar Duo no meio de vocês.   

Edwards pensou por alguns instantes sabia que seus meio-irmãos jamais aceitariam Duo, eles eram superficiais demais para perceber algo alem do dinheiro que eles haviam herdado de seu pai. Mas não desistiria tão facilmente se tivesse que abrir mão de tudo para ficar com o menino ele faria.

- Eles não vão se importar com isso. Eles não se importam com nada mesmo.

- Eu vou encaminhar seu pedido. E vamos ver no que dá está bem.

- Ele precisa mesmo ir para o orfanato hoje?

- Infelizmente sim, se ficar no hospital ele poderá fugir novamente.

- Está bem. Eu posso ir vê-lo no orfanato?

- Vou dar uma recomendação ao diretor do orfanato, o liberando para a visita, mas se alguém aparecer querendo adota-lo eles terão prioridade.

- Está bem. Obrigado. Posso me despedir dele?

- Claro.

Edwards caminhou até Duo e se agachou em frente a ele. Ele notou a íris ametista o olhando com curiosidade. Por que aquele rapaz o olhava dessa forma, com tanto carinho como seu pai costumava olhar para ele.

- Duo é seu nome não é?

- Sim senhor.

- Me chame de Edwards.

Duo olhou para a assistente social que balançou a cabeça.

- Ok Edwards.

Edwards sorriu e tocou no cabelo de Duo que havia se desprendido da trança e caia solto. Duo acompanhou com o olhar a mão de Edwards tocar seu cabelo e se assustou.

- Tudo bem eu não vou machuca-lo Duo. Eu queria saber se você gostaria de morar comigo?

O olhar de Duo mudou e ele ficou olhando para Edwards sem entender. Edwards imaginava o que se passava pela cabeça do menino. Por que um completo estranho iria querer tomar conta dele. Mas ele precisava fazer o menino aceitar ou seus planos iriam por água a baixo.

- Eu sei que não me conhece, mas eu acho que você pode ter um futuro melhor Duo, do que viver nas ruas, ou num orfanato esperando alguém adota-lo. Se você me der uma chance eu sei que podemos nos dar bem.

- E se não der certo você me devolve não é.

- Não!

Duo se assustou ao ouvi-lo gritar e pegar no seu braço. Edwards sentiu seu peito doer ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. O que teria acontecido a essa criança para pensar assim. Quanto ela não havia sofrido.

- Nós faremos dar certo Duo. Você não é um brinquedo quebrado que eu vá trocar por outro. Eu realmente quero que você tenha uma chance na vida. O que você acha?

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- E você nunca estará no que depender de mim. Eu estarei sempre com você, eu prometo.

Duo ficou olhando para o rapaz, ele queria tanto acreditar em suas palavras, ele sentiu duas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e elas serem enxugadas pela mão do rapaz agachado a sua frente. Ele balançou a cabeça e o abraçou. Edwards sentiu os braços do menino ao seu redor e o estreitou em seus braços, naquele momento ele jurou fazer de tudo para que aquele menino nunca mais estivesse só.

Edwards passou a visitar Duo no orfanato e eles sempre conversavam. Edwards descobriu sobre a vida do menino, como ele fora parar ali, os casais que já tentaram adota-lo e o devolveram a instituição, não era à toa que ele havia dito aquilo no hospital a três meses atrás.

Edwards falou com os irmãos e seu pai sobre seus planos e eles haviam deixado bem claro que pensavam sobre o assunto. Ilógico e sem propósito. Edwards os ignorou e levou em frente sua decisão de se tornar o tutor de Duo até que ele chegasse a maioridade.

Duo sentia que havia encontrado um amigo, alguém em quem confiar. Edwards estava pagando seus estudos e todas as suas despesas. Sentia-se bem ao lado dele, diferente de seus dois irmãos.

A garota tinha apenas dois anos a mais que ele, mas o olhava com desprezo e não fazia a menor intenção de ser agradável. Já o outro tinha 15 anos e o olhava de forma diferente, mas havia algo em seus olhos que Duo não gostava, a forma como o observava o incomodava e Edwards pareceu notar, uma vez que nunca mais ele o levou para a casa de seus irmãos. Sempre quando Duo não dormia no orfanato. Ele ficava no apartamento de Edwards.

Eles tinham suas brigas, mas como ele havia prometido não desistira dele. Por isso depois de dois anos lutando nos tribunais Edwards conseguiu a tutela de Duo, eles comemoram a vitória, conseguida a duras penas.

O pai de Edwards foi contra as atitudes do filho ameaçando-o de deserda-lo, mas isso não foi o suficiente para faze-lo parar e ele mesmo abriu mão de sua parte. Eles poderiam viver sem o dinheiro de seu pai, ele tinha um emprego de meio-expediente que o ajudava a pagar suas despesas em relação à faculdade e o dinheiro que tinha no banco era o suficiente para pagar os estudos de Duo e as demais despesas pelo menos até que ele terminasse a faculdade e Duo os estudos.

Seus meio-irmãos ficaram felizes ao saber que à parte de Edwards seria dividida entre eles. Dinheiro era tudo o que os interessava.

Edwards concluiu a faculdade com louvor e conseguiu um emprego em tempo integral com o dobro do salário, o suficiente para que eles pudessem se mudar para um apartamento maior.

FimFlashback

- Nós nos mudamos para um apartamento maior, que ficava perto do emprego de Edwards. Você sabia que ele terminou a faculdade bem antes do previsto?

- Sim eu me lembro, ele me mandou uma carta na época me contando.

- É... eu me lembro...ele ficou tão feliz quando recebeu sua resposta. Ele sempre falou muito bem de você e eu sempre tive curiosidade de conhece-lo.

Duo parou de falar, as lágrimas tinham aumentado enquanto contava a Heero sobre Edwards. Lágrimas de dor e desespero banhavam seu rosto. Heero podia senti-las ressoarem dentro de si.

- Ele me prometeu que nunca me deixaria sozinho. E ele se foi...me deixou sozinho...novamente. Ele não cumpriu sua promessa, ele me deixou... Heero. Ele se foi e eu não sei o que fazer, eu me sinto perdido sem ele.

Heero se levantou e foi até Duo, sentou-se ao seu lado e o segurou em seus braços, enquanto Duo soluçava. Sem que percebesse uma lágrima também caiu de seus olhos, ele a enxugou e encostou sua cabeça no alto da cabeça de Duo que estava em seu peito. Ele queria que pudesse fazer algo para tirar a dor que sabia que o estava matando por dentro. Saber que Duo ainda sentia falta de Edwards o encheu de dor e inveja. Mas ele não podia sentir inveja de seu finado amigo. Não agora quando ele havia conseguido fazer com que Duo se abrisse.

Heero sentiu que os soluços de Duo haviam diminuído. Ele se afastou ligeiramente e notou que Duo havia adormecido em seus braços. Ele o ajeitou na cama, o cobrindo. Apanhou a bandeja na varanda para sair e deixa-lo dormir. Heero se permitiu observa-lo por alguns minutos antes de deixar o quarto e sussurrar algumas palavras que sabia que ele não as ouviria.

- Você não está sozinho Duo.

Continua....


	5. Capítulo III

Em Busca da Felicidade

Capitulo III – Uma Sombra de Dor

Heero acomodou Duo na cama e permaneceu a seu lado, velando por seu sono.

Por volta das três da manhã decidiu voltar ao próprio quarto e descansar pelo menos um pouco... em poucas horas amanheceria, e teria que ir para trabalhar, como fazia todas as manhãs. Deixou o quarto do americano silenciosamente, e acomodou-se em sua própria cama. E apesar de já terem se passado quase quatro horas, não conseguia impedir-se de continuar a pensar sobre tudo o que ouvira de Duo.

Nunca imaginara quão difícil havia sido sua infância. Crescer sozinho... nas ruas frias da cidade... sem ninguém para zelar por ele... dar-lhe conforto... segurança... ou mesmo amor. A primeira pessoa a realmente importar-se com Duo fôra Edwards e, parecia ser mais do que natural que acabassem por desenvolver um relacionamento e decidissem se casar.

Mas assim como foi natural que Duo acabasse apegando-se a pessoa que o tirara das ruas, dando-lhe um lar e a chance de ter uma família. Em todos aqueles anos Edwards jamais lhe dissera, e ele também jamais perguntara, como seu amigo e Duo realmente haviam se conhecido. Tudo o que Edwards sempre dissera fôra que havia sido o destino...; o destino colocara-o no caminho de um anjo...; um anjo de cabelos compridos..., com um rosto repleto de inocência.

Se Edwards houvesse lhe contado mais sobre Duo ou, se ele mesmo houvesse se esforçado em saber mais sobre o esposo de seu melhor amigo, não teria feito suposições quanto às circunstâncias em que ambos se conheceram..., baseara-se apenas nas informações dos irmãos de Edwards, dos empregados e, das poucas conversas que tivera com o amigo antes que este morresse. Mas agora era fato... agora ele conhecia o outro lado da história, e como tudo realmente acontecera..., e entendia o que Edwards vira em Duo.

O rapaz deitado no outro quarto era realmente especial; pois mesmo tendo levado uma vida dura e difícil, ainda era capaz de manter em seus olhos violetas a mesma inocência que via nos olhares das crianças, na creche da empresa. E eram raras as pessoas capazes de manterem-se inocentes até essa idade... em um mundo tão corrompido.

Havia sido um tanto quanto desconcertante perceber que sentia inveja do amigo morto; a forma como Duo referia-se a Edwards... sua voz emanava tanto carinho cada vez que mencionava seu nome... sentia que o amigo havia sido realmente muito feliz na companhia de Duo. Nos poucos momentos em que estivera em sua companhia, e nas poucas cartas que haviam trocado durante a faculdade; todas demonstravam claramente essa felicidade. E ver tanta dor refletida naqueles olhos violetas..., ao admitir que sentia-se sozinho sem seu marido... tantos sentimentos guardados... refletidos de uma só vez nos olhos que tanto apreciava faziam-no sentir-se incomodado com sua profundidade..., faziam-no temer perder-se... ou mesmo cometer uma loucura. Mas o que mais temia era descobrir que à vontade que sentia de finalmente atender ao pedido de seu falecido amigo, fosse apenas uma desculpa egoísta e interesseira de sua parte.

_"Agora entendo o motivo de Relena e Milliardo implicarem tanto com ele, embora isso não se justifique... Talvez fosse apenas ciúme da atenção que Duo recebia de Edwards... do carinho que não era dirigido a eles. Poderiam ser várias coisas, mas não justificava o fato de não terem tentado aproximarem-se de Duo. Se estivessem realmente empenhados em fazê-lo Edwards não teria tanto receio quanto a deixar Duo na companhia dos irmãos". _

Heero colocou o braço atrás da cabeça... era sua a função zelar pelo bem estar de Duo... procurar fazer com que este se sentisse amado e protegido... cabia a ele cuidar para que nada de mal acontecesse ao outro... como Edwards pedira-lhe..., e pela primeira vez sentia-se realmente disposto e preparado para atender ao pedido de seu falecido amigo.

_"Eu vou realizar o seu desejo Edwards, eu cuidarei dele... por você"._

Heero levantou-se e despiu-se, deitando novamente e deixando que o sono levasse-o para um mundo sem sonhos ou preocupações. Por algum motivo sentia-se mais leve..., como há muito não se sentia.

Três semanas depois:

O sol invadiu sem piedade o quarto de cortinas brancas, acordando o jovem de olhos cor azul-cobalto, que abriu-os lentamente. Espreguiçando-se, levantou-se e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso... já era hora de levantar e começar mais um dia. A contra gosto deixou a enorme cama de lençóis brancos, e caminhou sem pressa em direção ao banheiro; parou alguns instantes em frente ao espelho analisando imagem sua refletida e deu um meio sorriso ao constatar que suas olheiras não estavam tão visíveis quanto imaginou que estariam, ainda mais depois de passar novamente boa parte da noite em claro.

Com movimentos ágeis retirou toda a roupa e abriu o chuveiro. Soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir a água gelada em contato com seu corpo ainda quente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos agora molhados, tentando esquecer o motivo que o havia deixado acordado por quase toda a noite mais uma vez. E este resumisse a uma única palavra... Duo. Há três semanas decidira-se por empenhar-se em cuidar do outro... e desde então..., quase todas as noites sentavam-se na sala, na companhia um do outro, e conversavam até altas horas..., conhecendo-se. Falavam sobre os mais diferentes assuntos, e Heero acabou por descobrir que Duo era tão bom ouvinte quanto falador.

Heero deixou o quarto vestindo um terno azul marinho e uma blusa branca, havia buscado-o em seu apartamento, juntamente com outras peças; não poderia ficar deslocando-se a seu apartamento sempre que precisasse de roupas. E também desejava estar por perto, caso Duo viesse a precisar dele. Sabia que sua atenção era um tanto quanto exagerada, mas desde que descobrira mais sobre o rapaz de cabelos compridos, não conseguia evitar sentir-se assim.

Heero desceu as escadas e foi à direção a cozinha, tomar o café da manhã... não encontrava-se muito disposto a fazê-lo sozinho na sala de jantar, uma vez que; há essa hora Duo ainda não deveria ter se levantado. Mas assim que entrou nesta, teve uma surpresa. Duo já encontrava-se acordado e... conversando animado com um dos empregados; um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seu rosto sempre tão frio... ao vê-lo tão bem e disposto; embora isto já estivesse tornando-se mais habitual.

Os sorrisos já não eram tão raros..., embora algumas vezes Duo ainda saísse do quarto usando óculos escuros, a fim de esconder os olhos inchados e vermelhos..., sinal de que passara a madrugada chorando... de novo. Era bom vê-lo assim..., já fazia algum tempo que não via Duo agir daquela maneira descontraída..., talvez falar sobre Edwards estivesse ajudando o garoto de tranças a sentir-se mais confiante e bem disposto.

Ao perceber a figura de Heero parado na porta, Duo sorriu enquanto dizia:

- Finalmente acordou Heero... O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Duo aproximando-se do amigo enquanto colocava uma das mãos sobre sua testa. - Não me parece com febre...

Heero voltou a ficar sério..., porém seus olhos demonstravam um pouco de alegria..., era quase impossível manter-se frio e distante perto de Duo... este possuía uma vivacidade que contagiava a qualquer um.

- Sou eu quem deveria perguntar se está passando mal... Ainda nem são 7 horas e você já está acordado.

Duo sorriu, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira da pequena mesa na cozinha... sim, ele acordara descansado e bem disposto àquela manhã; vinha sentindo-se melhor desde que conversara com Heero, e abrira uma parte de seu coração ao japonês. Sabia que não deveria esperar mais do que sua amizade, mas isso já era o suficiente para sentir-se bem e conseguir ter uma noite tranqüila, sem lágrimas ou pesadelos. Heero sentou a seu lado, observando-o por alguns segundos, notou que Duo não estava usando as roupas pretas de sempre...Ele as substituíra por uma calça verde escura e uma blusa da mesma cor, mas em um tom mais claro, estava incrivelmente belo; embora o preto também o deixasse magnificamente atraente... balançou a cabeça recriminando-se por ter tais pensamentos..., não era o momento de ficar admirando-o ou mesmo pensando o quanto Duo era bonito e atraente, faria isso quando estivesse sozinho... à noite, em seu quarto. Como sempre fazia depois de despedir-se dele a porta do quarto do outro. A comida sendo servida ajudou-o a espantar tais pensamentos, embora estes ainda permanecessem presentes.

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã Heero acionou os seguranças, que verificaram o perímetro da propriedade, executando a rotina de segurança. Logo em seguida ele e Duo entraram no carro, em direção as empresas Falls de Software. Durante boa parte do trajeto não trocaram palavra alguma. Após alguns intermináveis minutos em silêncio, Heero olhou para Duo, que parecia distraído olhando pela janela fechada do carro a paisagem que passava a toda velocidade.

Sentindo que alguém o observava Duo virou-se e, percebeu que Heero estava perdido em pensamentos, mas encarava-o de forma indecifrável, era como se pudesse ver através dele. Havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos, que os tornava mais escuros e ainda mais belos que o normal. Foi ficando um pouco desconfortável com aquele olhar perdido, e acabou por chamá-lo, quase em um sussurro.

- Heero...

Ao ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado, Heero piscou e voltou a realidade, desculpando-se, divagara observando Duo, e deixara que seus pensamentos voassem por caminhos que não deveriam.

- Desculpe... distraí-me um pouco.

Duo sorriu balançando a cabeça, não sabia no que ele estava pensando, mas seu olhar parecia devorá-lo..., e sentiu como se todo seu corpo arrepiasse e ficasse acalorado; apesar do ar frio dentro da limusine. Tentando esconder a sensação que acelerara sua pulsação, Duo decidiu por fazer-lhe uma perguntar.

- A que horas você vem me buscar?

- Por voltas das...

Heero parou o que dizia, dando-se um tapa mental, não poderia buscar Duo, pois tinha assuntos importantes a tratar no final da tarde, um pouco depois do horário de saída do outro da empresa.

- Desculpe Duo... Hoje tenho uma reunião com alguns acionistas e não vou poder acompanhá-lo.

Notou o leve ar de descontentamento que apareceu nos olhos do outro, para logo em seguida ser substituído por um sorriso.

- Não tem problema, Heero. Eu voltarei sozinho para casa... afinal eu já sou bem crescidinho e sei me cuidar.

- Não faça nada precipitado Maxwell, lembre-se que antes de sair, você deve chamar os seguranças.

Duo torceu o nariz levemente, fingindo-se de indignado; antes de responder ironicamente ao japonês que o olhava seriamente.

- Mais alguma coisa mamãe?

- Duo!!!!!!!

O garoto de olhos violetas revirou os olhos e riu divertido diante da expressão severa no rosto do japonês, sabia que Heero não o deixaria em paz enquanto não confirmasse que faria o que lhe dissera.

- Pode deixar Heero, eu vou fazer tudo certinho. Não se preocupe.

- Hn.

Heero estreitou os olhos e ficou sério, como se não acreditasse nas palavras do americano que apenas continuava a rir da cara que ele fazia. Mas apesar de estar rindo, Duo sentia uma tristeza por dentro..., a atenção dispensada por Heero o confortava; até mesmo o envaidecia, mas desejava muito mais que isso. Embora soubesse que não deveria sentir-se assim... deveria ficar apenas agradecido por todo cuidado que Heero tinha para com ele..., mesmo sabendo que um dia o japonês iria embora, para cuidar da própria vida.

Chegaram à empresa e entraram, cada um seguiu para sua respectiva sala, a fim de cuidar de seus afazeres. Despediram-se no elevador. Duo sorriu e cumprimentou cada uma das pessoas com quem cruzou durante o trajeto até seu andar, respondendo aos cumprimentos dirigidos tanto a ele como a Heero. O japonês quase nunca respondia verbalmente. Ao pessoal da recepção, geralmente dava apenas alguns grunhidos, ou fazia um ligeiro movimento de cabeça.

Enquanto seguiam pelo saguão, muitos podiam notar, assim como os demais funcionários das empresas Falls, que seu dono estava diferente... parecia mais tranqüilo e era possível ver uma certa alegria em seus olhos anteriormente tão tristes. A mesma alegria que ele possuía nos tempos em que Edwards Falls ainda era vivo..., no entanto ninguém, exceto Heero, poderia dizer a que se devia essa mudança.

O dia estava passando rápido... devido ao acumulo de trabalho a ser realizado. Duo passara boa parte da manhã ao telefone com clientes, quando não se encontrava em frente ao computador desenvolvendo algum projeto atrasado. Ele mal deixou sua mesa... nem mesmo almoçaria, se não fosse por Clarice que pedira uma refeição... certamente passaria o dia inteiro sem comer. Heero também mal deixou sua sala; havia uma montanha de papéis sobre sua mesa, aguardando que tomasse alguma decisão... desejava convidar Duo para almoçar, mas encontrava-se tão concentrado no trabalho que mal viu o tempo passar, quando finalmente notou, o horário de almoço já passara há muito tempo. Comeu uma salada e um suco, trazidos por sua secretária que o lembrara que deveria comer.

Heero olhou para o relógio e notou que faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para o fim do expediente... pegando o telefone ligou para a sala do americano que atendeu com uma voz cansada, mas que ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha, imediatamente, tornou-se animada e mais disposta.

- Duo...

- O que aconteceu, Heero? A reunião foi cancelada?

- Não..., na verdade eu estou ligando para lembrá-lo de que você deve chamar os seguranças, quando sair.

- Ih!!! é mesmo..., quase esqueci!

- Eu sabia que você não ia se lembrar...

Heero pôde ouvir uma pequena risada do outro lado da linha. E inconscientemente acabou por sorrir também.

- Obrigado, Heero. Eu vou chamá-los assim que sair, eu ainda devo ficar alguns minutos, estou aguardando um programa terminar de compilar. Fico te devendo essa...

- Tenha cuidado Duo... E não fique até tarde na empresa.

- Pode deixar. Eu terei cuidado... hãn... Heero.

- O que foi Duo?

- Você virá para o jantar?

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante da pergunta, haviam adquirido a rotina de jantarem juntos, tomarem um licor e conversarem sobre alguma coisa.

- Claro Duo... eu ligo quando estiver saindo.

- Ok então...

Duo desligou o telefone tremendo, havia se acostumado a jantar com Heero e, por alguns instantes receou que o japonês não estivesse presente durante a refeição, estava tornando-se muito dependente dele e sabia disso. Por um lado sentia-se bem com tudo isso, mas por outro sabia que quando tudo acabasse, o vazio voltaria, e não sabia o que fazer para lidar novamente com ele.

Heero recolocou o fone no gancho e ficou pensativo por alguns instantes..., era estranho, mas algo parecia dizer-lhe que não deveria deixar Duo sozinho naquele dia..., que algo de ruim iria acontecer com o americano. Deixando a cabeça cair lentamente para trás, Heero acomodou-se na grande e confortável cadeira; decidindo o que fazer.

"Não deve ser nada... não há necessidade de me preocupar". 

Heero ficou tamborilando os dedos na mesa. Não seria bom desmarcar uma reunião importante apenas por conta de um mau pressentimento, seria? Certamente isso não deveria significar nada..., respirando fundo Heero voltou a ajeitar-se na cadeira, olhando novamente em direção ao telefone.

Vinte minutos depois - Na recepção:

- Aposto que você diz isso para todas. – dizia a recepcionista distraída conversando com um dos seguranças.

O local estava parcialmente vazio. Àquela hora a maioria dos funcionários já havia retornado para suas casas... apenas alguns poucos permaneciam em suas salas; procurando terminar algo pendente. O segurança e a recepcionista estavam tão distraídos, flertando um com o outro, que não notaram quando um jovem de longos cabelos loiros entrou no prédio, indo em direção aos elevadores. Seus lábios curvavam-se em um sorriso diabólico, enquanto o elevador subia em direção ao último andar... seu destino. Sabia que ele ainda deveria estar na empresa... podia ver a luz acesa no último andar do prédio, e o fato de ter atendido ao telefone a apenas poucos minutos antes só confirmava isso.

"Finalmente, você vai descobrir do que sou capaz... irmãozinho. Finalmente irei jogar minha última cartada... há muito tempo espero por essa chance... e agora Edwards não poderá protegê-lo de mim".

A porta do elevador abriu, seguiu cautelosamente em direção a sala... viu através das paredes de vidro que muitas das salas naquele andar já se encontravam vazias, e que as poucas pessoas que ainda restavam pareciam não reparar em sua presença. (1) O que apenas favorecia a seus planos. No meio do caminho teve uma idéia, entrou em uma das salas e ligou para a recepção... sabia que a recepcionista era nova, e que dificilmente conheceria a todos na empresa. Sorriu ao ouvi-la disser que daria o recado, deixou a sala caminhando a passos lentos para seu destino. Parou em frente à sala da diretoria, deu pequenas batidinhas, e abriu-a porta bem devagar... sem aguardar que o convidassem. Se seu ocupante soubesse de sua presença, jamais permitiria sua entrada.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu já estou de saída, seja lá o que for resolvo amanhã...

Duo ouviu a batida na porta, e esta abrir-se silenciosamente... tudo que desejava era ir para casa tomar um banho e descansar, não queria assinar mais nada, nem resolver nenhum assunto por hoje. Por isso nem ao menos olhou na direção da porta para verificar quem entrara, apenas respondeu enquanto mexia em alguns papéis sobre uma pequena mesinha afastada da sua mesa.

- Isso é modo de receber seu irmãozinho, Duo?

Ao reconhecer a voz, o garoto de olhos violetas olhou assustado na direção da porta, constatando que o quê ouvira não era um sonho, mas sim um terrível pesadelo. Notou quando o loiro fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si... sabia que estava tremendo, mas procurou conter-se, embora isso fosse quase impossível, diante do que via brilhando nos olhos de seu cunhado. Tentou manter a calma, sabia que se Milliardo notasse que estava com medo, seria muito pior; precisava apenas manter-se calmo e, longe de seu alcance, até que os seguranças subissem.

- Milliardo! – disse demonstrando toda a sua surpresa.

- Então ainda se lembra do meu nome. – sorriu sarcástico.

- Como poderia esquecer? Mas acho melhor você se retirar. Eu já chamei meus seguranças e dentro de alguns segundos eles estarão aqui.

Milliardo sorriu ainda mais, satisfeito com aquelas palavras. Aproximou-se ainda mais do garoto de tranças. Ele estava maravilhosamente lindo, a calça bem cortada, a blusa com as mangas dobradas e ligeiramente aberta na altura do tórax..., os olhos amedrontados. Duo sempre fora irresistível a seus olhos..., mesmo quando era pequeno, mas Edwards sempre o manteve em vigilância acirrada, impedindo sua aproximação.

- Sabe irmãozinho... Eu falei com eles que tínhamos assuntos muito importantes a tratar. Eles concordaram em esperá-lo lá embaixo.

O sorriso de Milliardo alargou-se..., sabia que os seguranças certamente não subiriam, a menos que fossem ordenados, e como deixara claro que Duo estava em uma reunião e iria demorar-se, estes aguardariam até que o americano os chamasse. O que demoraria e muito em sua opinião, pois não pretendia deixá-lo descer até que tivesse terminado o que viera fazer..., Duo agora estava a sua mercê.

Os olhos violetas arregalaram-se ao ouvir as palavras de Milliardo, os seguranças nunca subiriam, a menos que ele mesmo os chamasse de novo, Duo apoiou a mão sobre a mesa e os papeis que tinha organizado a pouco caíram, espalhando-se pelo chão enquanto recuava, agora completamente assustado, à medida que Milliardo caminhava em sua direção.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Fiquei com saudades.

Duo estava encurralado contra a parede, a apenas alguns centímetros de Milliardo, que colocou uma de suas mãos na parede impedindo sua fuga. O sorriso cínico no rosto do outro, apenas fez com que esperasse pelo pior..., podia até imaginar o que ele viera fazer ali, mas desejava ardentemente estar errado.

- Adoro esses olhinhos assustados.

Milliardo riu mais uma vez, deslizando sua outra mão pelo rosto de Duo, desenhando com os dedos o contorno de seus lábios, e aproximando seu rosto do rapaz assustado. Duo sabia... pelo olhar do loiro sobre si que algo ruim estava para acontecer..., o pior de todos os seus temores. Se continuasse parado ali, não apenas sua segurança, como também sua integridade, estaria certamente ameaçadas. Empurrando o loiro com todas as forças, conseguiu afastá-lo de si... correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram em direção a porta, porém no nervosismo não conseguiu destrancar e abrir a porta rapidamente. Não antes que Milliardo o alcançasse, empurrasse e virasse, pressionando-o contra a porta, colocando-os um de frente para o outro.

- Duo..., porque está fugindo? Eu ainda não terminei todos os assuntos que vim tratar com você.

- Me solta!

- E se eu não quiser? Vai fazer o quê irmãozinho?

Milliardo abaixou o rosto e beijou o pescoço de Duo que começou a gritar com todas as forças para que o soltasse, porém aquilo apenas parecia diverti-lo ainda mais. Milliardo continuou a beijá-lo e deslizar suas mãos por seu corpo. Duo tentava a todo custo soltar-se e afastar-se do outro... passou a debater-se furiosamente, tentando socá-lo, mas foi Milliardo quem lhe acertou um soco no estômago, enquanto mantinha-o contra a porta. Duo encolheu-se diante da agressão, sentindo uma forte dor e dificuldades para respirar. Aproveitando-se que Duo não reagia, Milliardo puxou–o pelo braço, arrastou-o e jogou-o sobre a espaçosa mesa, derrubando tudo o que estava sobre ela.

Depois de ser jogado sobre a mesa, Duo ainda fez menção de levantar-se..., não desistiria..., não o deixaria fazer o que pretendia com ele..., mas Milliardo era muito mais forte que Duo, agarrou-o com força pelo pulso enquanto sentenciava.

- Fique quieto!!!

- Nunca!!!!

Duo começou a debater-se novamente, usando as pernas para afastá-lo..., não permitiria que aquele homem o tocasse. Milliardo perdeu a paciência com o comportamento do outro..., estava demorando-se mais do que pretendia, se Duo não o queria por bem, então seria por mal. Novamente cerrou o punho, e com força socou-o no estômago e no rosto, fazendo o outro gemer de dor e encolher-se ainda mais. Vendo que o garoto abaixo de si ficara sem forças para reagir, começou a agir. Sem esperar mais segurou com ambas as mãos à blusa de Duo e puxou-a, fazendo os botões voarem.

- NÃO!!!! PARE!!!!!

Duo começou a entrar em pânico ao ter a blusa rasgada e o peito exposto, a blusa foi arrancada totalmente de seu corpo, enquanto lágrimas manchavam seu rosto. Nervoso Milliardo deu-lhe outro soco no rosto, olhando-o de maneira reprovadora e cínica. Duo ainda tentava livrar-se e impedir que ele o tocasse, porém estava se cansando rápido, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Para seu desespero seu corpo já não o obedecia, e sua voz parecia estar desaparecendo..., não tinha mais forças para reagir. Tudo que podia fazer era chorar..., chorar por estar vivo... chorar por não ter forças ou meios de impedir que seu corpo fosse violado.

- Parou de reagir irmãozinho!? Não se preocupe tenho certeza de que você vai gostar, e vai implorar para que eu não pare.

Duo fechou os olhos, como se com isso não pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo, mas isso não adiantava muito já que sentia os lábios de Milliardo por seu corpo, beijando-o de forma selvagem; violando-o e machucando-o... não apenas por fora, mas também por dentro. Seus pulsos doíam, presos pelas mãos de Milliardo que a cada mínimo movimento seu, apertava-os com mais força ainda, restringindo-lhe cada vez mais os movimentos... sentia o gosto de sangue na boca, assim como sentia o vazio retornar. Seus olhos antes alegres estavam agora vazios, cobertos por uma tristeza profunda... seria inútil resistir, já não tinha mais forças. Nem ao menos tentou impedir que o outro o virasse de bruços contra a mesa... apenas fechou com força os olhos, desejando ardentemente perder a consciência naquele momento.

Não queria lembrar daquilo, não podia... desejava morrer antes que o outro entrasse em seu corpo, antes que tomasse dele sua inocência... seus sonhos. Sentiu sua calça... juntamente com a cueca, serem abaixadas com força... seu coração parecia querer parar, e desejava que isso realmente acontecesse, sentiu Milliardo afastar-se um pouco. E pôde ouvi-lo, retirando as próprias roupas, enquanto dizia que o faria implorar por mais... Seria agora.

"Por Deus... que eu venha a morrer agora... antes que ele...".

Mais e mais lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, enquanto o desespero inundava seu coração, deveria saber que não poderia ser feliz... que os momentos de descontração e companheirismo vividos ao lado de Heero eram apenas uma ilusão. Desejou que o japonês o salvasse, mas este nem ao menos deveria estar na empresa..., sua voz voltou por alguns segundos e uma única palavra foi pronunciada naquele momento de extrema dor...

- Heero..

Miliardo sorriu irônico..., Heero havia ficado a frente das empresas Falls a pedido de Edwards. O japonês vivia ao lado de Duo, o que dificultara sua aproximação..., mas felizmente o destino conspirara a seu favor. Inclinou-se por sobre o corpo jogado na mesa, sussurrando-lhe maliciosamente ao ouvido, antes de finalmente tomar o corpo que sempre desejara para si.

- Lamento, irmãozinho..., mas ninguém virá salvá-lo agora...

Miliardo beijou a nuca de Duo, os cabelos soltos espalhados por sobre a mesa escura, cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto, repleto de tristeza e dor. O loiro sorriu e esfregou o membro excitado contra o corpo quente e convidativo..., posicionou-o na entrada de Duo preparando –se para penetrá-lo. Duo permaneceu imóvel ao sentir a cabeça do membro ser pressionada contra sua entrada..., já aceitara seu terrível destino..., tudo que podia desejar agora, já que a morte não viera buscá-lo era que tudo terminasse logo. Fechou os olhos com mais força ainda, fazendo-os doerem..., esperando que a qualquer instante fosse brutalmente penetrado. Sentiu Milliardo mover-se ligeiramente, ondulando os quadris..., quando um grande barulho, seguido de uma voz fria tomou conta do lugar.

- Afaste-se dele agora mesmo!.

Milliardo foi jogado no chão e encarou seu oponente... deu um sorriso cínico, enquanto fechava as calças..., deveria saber que ele chegaria, havia demorado demais, seria impossível que o outro não notasse o atraso do americano.

Duo sentiu alguém retirando o loiro de cima dele, rapidamente suspendeu e fechou suas calças, em seguida deixou-se cair no chão, incapaz de sustentar-se sobre as próprias pernas. Abriu os olhos assustado; ao ver a figura de seu salvador, emocionado e agradecido por sua presença, pronunciou-lhe o nome, em meio às lágrimas.

- Heero!

Duo encostou-se na mesa enquanto via, Heero e Milliardo lutando. Milliardo era superior a Heero em tamanho e força, mas o japonês possuía técnica e habilidade. Com movimentos perfeitos conseguiu prendeu o loiro em uma chave de braço, deslocando-o de forma perfeita. Aproveitando que o loiro, gemia de dor, Heero aplicou-lhe um golpe atrás da nuca fazendo-o cair no chão inconsciente. Totalmente enojado e enraivecido chutou diversas vezes o corpo inconsciente de Milliardo. Foi então que se voltou para Duo. Vendo sua figura assustada e encolhida perto da mesa, caminhou em sua direção, agachando-se e abraçando-o enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido:

- Está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui agora, e não vou deixar que nada e nem ninguém te machuque.

Duo agarrou-se a Heero, chorando compulsivamente. Ficaram abraçados vários minutos, um sentindo o calor do outro. Heero sabia que naquele momento, Duo precisava de seu apoio mais do que nunca, apertou seu corpo contra o dele, tentando diminuir seus tremores. Via a pele machucada e marcada pela violência que sofrera..., não queria nem imaginar o que Duo havia passado e o que teria acontecido se demorasse apenas alguns segundos a mais.

Felizmente decidira por cancelar a reunião e ligara para a sala de Duo, mas apenas dava ocupado o que significava que este ainda permanecia na sala, terminou de guardar alguns documentos e subiu para a sala da diretoria, com a finalidade de arrancá-lo do escritório. À medida que subia sentia a angústia crescer em seu peito..., alguma coisa estava acontecendo e sabia que tinha relação com Duo. Ao chegar, notou que não havia mais ninguém lá. Foi caminhando em direção a última sala do andar, girou a maçaneta da porta e notou que estava trancada, encostou o ouvido e foi com terror que ouviu a voz de Duo soar baixa e triste..., mas o pior foi ouvir a voz de Milliardo, dizendo que ninguém o salvaria.

Heero retirou o paletó e jogou-o no chão junto com a pasta que trazia, em um único movimento chutou a porta com toda a força (2), abrindo-a. Mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para presenciar a cena que encontrara-se a sua frente..., Duo tinha o corpo pressionado contra a mesa, as calças arriadas, os cabelos espalhados sobre a mesa, os olhos fechados, o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas e os pulsos presos no alto da cabeça por uma das mãos de Milliardo. Estavam claras como o dia, as intenções do outro, e não pensara duas vezes ao arrancá-lo de cima do corpo inerte de Duo, tudo em que pensava era fazê-lo pagar por ter se atrevido a tocá-lo de uma forma tão imunda.

Ainda abraçado a Duo, Heero pegou o celular, ligou para a recepção e chamou os seguranças. Em pouco tempo estes apareceram e viram que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ainda abraçado ao garoto que não parava de chorar, Heero disse com uma voz tão fria que faria até o mais valente dos homens tremer.

- Liguem para o Inspetor Gales e peçam-no que levem este lixo para a delegacia. E que vá mais tarde a casa do senhor Falls, para que esclarecer os fatos.

- Sim senhor Yuy.

Assim que foram deixados a sós novamente. Heero afastou-se ligeiramente, afastando as longas mechas de Duo..., pôde ver toda tristeza e vergonha em seus olhos. O rosto ferido brutamente. Tentou tocar-lhe, mas Duo recuou e tentou desviar seus olhos dos de Heero.

Duo sentia-se envergonhado... sujo... e não queria ver o que reluzia nos olhos azul cobalto, não podia lidar com isso... não agora.

Heero apenas balançou a cabeça, como que dizendo que entendia e abraçou-o novamente, beijando-o suavemente na testa, e embalando-o em seus braços como se ele fosse uma criança pequena; sentiu Duo soluçar fortemente, enquanto dizia-lhe suavemente.

- Eu estou aqui agora! E sempre estarei... e vou protegê-lo..., isso eu prometo.

Continua...

(1) Efeito Hora da saída. Ninguém pensa em nada a não ser ir embora.

(2) Essas portas geralmente são de carvalho... ou pelo menos beeeeeem grossas, e feitas com material que não permite a passagem de som... afinal o que é dito lá dentro não deve ser ouvido de fora e isso inclui atividades extra escritoriais... como sexo

AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero Superman!!!!!!!!!!! – comentário fora de hora da Dhandara com autorização da Yoru... eu espero... V (tem minha permissão sim linda)

Mais um capitulo terminado.....

A todos os que comentaram muito obrigado pelo apoio, a Lú e eu nos sentimos muito felizes em saber o quanto todos estão apreciando essa fic.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão....valeu linda.

(Dhandara) De nada fofa... pó mandar mais.... já estou necessitada...... mim viciada em leitura... C sabe o quanto né?!?!

E aguardamos mais comentários, por favor..

Lú 

Yoru no Yami 


	6. Capítulo IV

Em Busca da Felicidade

Capitulo IV – Um Sonho e Um Desejo

Heero estava sentado na sala de espera particular do Star Memory Hospital, aguardando Duo voltar do atendimento. Conseguira convencê-lo a fazer o exame de corpo delito. Precisariam disso para manter Milliardo preso sob a acusação de agressão e tentativa de atentado ao pudor. Heero sentia o sangue agitar-se com a simples lembrança do ocorrido. Já havia entrado em contato com a policia avisando que iriam para o hospital, e não foi nenhuma surpresa ver o Inspetor Gates pouco tempo depois atravessando as portas da sala onde se encontrava.

- Senhor Yuy.

- Inspetor Gates.

O inspetor estava a ponto de perguntar o que exatamente acontecêra, quando a porta abriu-se novamente, permitindo a entrada de Duo. Heero percebeu o ligeiro tremor no corpo do americano, assim que este percebeu a presença do inspetor; bem como a vergonha em seus olhos ametista. Heero aproximou-se de Duo, que recuou instintivamente, isso o fêz parar; dando ao americano algum tempo; até que tentou uma nova aproximação, o que lhe foi permitido. Abraçou Duo e o fêz sentar-se em umas das poltronas. O inspetor Gates olhava-o minuciosamente, observando com pesar o estado do senhor Falls. As marcas em seu rosto deixavam claro que ele havia sido brutamente agredido. Sabia que esse não era o melhor momento para o jovem, mas precisava de seu testemunho para manter preso Milliardo Peacecraft; uma vez que o advogado dele já havia sido acionado.

- Senhor Falls, eu sei que ainda deve estar abalado pelo que aconteceu, mas eu preciso de seu depoimento para manter o senhor Peacecraft detido.

Heero sentiu Duo tremer, e as lágrimas caírem em sua mão ao ouvir o nome de Milliardo. Olhou para o inspetor pedindo silenciosamente que lhe desse um tempo para convencer Duo a dar o depoimento. Este balançou a cabeça, indicando que aguardaria do lado de fora da sala. Assim que o inspetor saiu, Heero voltou sua atenção a Duo. Ergueu ligeiramente sua cabeça com os dedos; assim que seus olhares se encontraram sentiu os olhos de Duo tremerem, e quando o mesmo tentou desviar o olhar, Heero não o permitiu e; delicadamente, o fez retornar seu olhar a ele.

- Duo eu sei que você não deseja lembrar do que houve, mas você precisa contar tudo ao inspetor; assim Milliardo pagará pelo que tentou fazer. Sei que é...

- Não! Você não sabe...não sabe...

Duo começou a gritar e a chorar compulsivamente nos braços de Heero. A dor que sentia era enorme. Sentia-se imundo. Não apenas por fora; mas por dentro também. Mesmo vivendo nas ruas havia conseguido sobreviver; intocado de sua imundice e crueldade. Como pudera permitir que Milliardo o tocasse e manchasse seu corpo com suas mãos imundas? Que maculasse o que havia reservado apenas a Edwards?

- Ele não podia...não podia.

- Duo...

Heero podia sentir a dor na voz de Duo. E todo seu desespero. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Sabia o quanto o americano estava fragilizado com tudo o quê acontecêra, e como este precisava sentir-se seguro. Sentia que tudo o que haviam construído ruindo em meros segundos. Estavam indo tão bem. Estavam conseguindo conversar abertamente, e agora... acontecia isso. Sua vontade era de matar Milliardo com as próprias mãos, e fazê-lo sofrer por ousar tocar em Duo. O americano continuava a murmurar sua litânia; mas à menção do nome de Edwards, Heero passou a olhá-lo mais atentamente, e prestar melhor atenção às palavras do outro..

- Eu não vou... eu sinto muito Edwards... mas eu não vou... não vou poder atender a seu último pedido... não depois do... do que... aconteceu.

Heero olhou confuso para Duo. Parecia que este tinha esquecido de sua presença. Ele se levantara e andava de um lado para o outro abraçando a si mesmo. Algumas vezes parava e balançava o corpo, para frente e para trás, com o olhar perdido. Falava coisas que não entendia; fragmentos de uma conversa que parecia ter tido com o falecido marido; coisas como um pedido... de ser incapaz de atendê-lo... então de repente, ouviu Duo narrar de forma fria e vazia o que acontecêra no escritório. Desejava que o inspetor Gates estivesse presente para ouvir, mas temia que Duo parasse de falar se ele se movesse da cadeira onde se encontrava; sabia que Duo não voltaria a falar se parasse. Foi então que viu a porta da sala abrir-se lentamente, e o inspetor entrar silenciosamente, ficando no canto da sala de forma a não chamar a atenção de Duo.

Assim que ouvira a voz exaltada do senhor Falls, o inspetor se aproximou da porta da sala de espera e a abriu. Já se encontrava em alerta, para o caso de ser chamado, ou no caso do senhor Falls começar a contar o ocorrido de um momento para o outro. Permaneceu afastado, ouvindo a narração triste e angustiada de Duo Falls.

- Eu deveria saber quando ele entrou... seus olhos demonstravam claramente suas intenções... ainda assim... eu não quis acreditar... talvez por medo... ou...

Duo fez uma pausa longa, perdido em lembranças. Parecia que havia esquecido tudo que havia aprendido nas ruas. Tornara-se descuidado. Perdêra o jeito após casar-se com Edwards. O marido estivera sempre a seu lado, protegendo-o; tanto que esqueçera como era estar sempre em alerta, e pronto a se defender.

- Quando se vive nas ruas você aprende a diferenciar os amigos, dos assaltantes, vagabundos e dos... dos estupradores.

Duo voltou a ficar calado por vários; minutos perdido em suas lembranças. Heero o viu fechar as mãos em punho, e morder o canto dos lábios, antes de voltar a falar, de forma ainda mais vazia e triste.

- Nunca ignore sua primeira impressão sobre uma pessoa. Você também aprende isso nas ruas. Há sempre 95 de chance dessa impressão ser verdadeira. Eu não acredito que me esqueci disso. Eu não podia ter sido tão estúpido a esse ponto. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso... eu deveria saber que seria sempre assim...

- Duo não foi sua culpa.

Duo simplesmente não ouvia a voz de Heero. Em sua mente era sua culpa o que havia acontecido. Como pudera pensar que tinha o direito a ser feliz? De que merecia um pouco de carinho e proteção? De que era digno de ser amado por alguém? Não... Milliardo teve todo o direito de fazer o que fizera. Talvez, inconscientemente o tivesse incentivado a fazer isso. Talvez estivesse tão carente, que sem perceber havia dado ao outro, permissão para ter feito o que fez.

Heero podia notar pelas reações e palavras de Duo que este se culpava pelo que Milliardo lhe havia feito. Que o outro tinha todo o direito de violá-lo. Tinha vontade de esmurrar o americano por pensar isso. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Aproximou de Duo,segurou-o pelos braços e sacudiu-o. Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se assustados por alguns segundos, antes de tornarem-se tristes e resignados.

- Você não teve culpa, e não vou admitir que se culpe pelo quê aquele desgraçado tentou fazer.

Duo abaixou os olhos e desvencilhou-se de Heero. Por alguns segundos permitiu-se sentir aquecido pela preocupação que via em seus olhos, mas depois conformou-se com o fato de que não merecia sua preocupação. Não era digno dela. Não era digno de Heero. Nunca seria. Estava apenas se iludindo, desejando o melhor amigo de seu falecido marido. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas, procurando afastar-se do japonês. Não desejava que este o tocasse novamente. Não desejava sentir seu toque e torturar-se pelo que jamais poderia ter. Fechou os olhos e continuou a falar; sabia que o inspetor Gates estava ouvindo; havia percebido sua presença na sala de espera. Contaria tudo o que ele desejava saber e depois se calaria.

- Eu deveria ter ligado para a recepção assim que o vi trancar a porta, mas não pude; fiquei paralisado de medo. Edwards sempre soube que eu tinha pavor de Milliardo, e que seu meio irmão tinha conhecimento disso. Achei que tinha superado, mas percebi tardiamente que estava errado.

- Ele já tentou algo semelhante antes senhor Falls?

Heero olhou para o detetive e depois para Duo, não sabia se o americano responderia, pois assim que ouviu a pergunta o mesmo se calou. Entretanto, alguns instantes depois uma gargalhada irônica e sem vida preencheu a sala. Mantendo os olhos fechados Duo respondeu, apesar de parecer que ele falava mais para si mesmo do que para o inspetor Gates.

- Ah! Sim, mas nunca diretamente, ou Edwards certamente o mataria se o fizesse. Milliardo sempre foi cuidadoso na frente de Edwards, ainda mais quando notou que ele já havia percebido o interesse dele por mim. Ele sempre foi óbvio em suas intenções, por isso que meu Edwards nunca me deixava a sós com Milliardo ou mesmo Relena, embora as motivações dela sejam totalmente diferentes em alguns aspectos.

Inconscientemente Duo abriu os olhos e olhou para Heero, ao falar de Relena e suas supostas intenções.

Heero arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar o olhar de Duo sobre si. Por alguns segundos o olhar de Duo mudou e tornou-se desesperançoso; mas não teve tempo para analisar melhor, pois Duo tornou a fechá-los.

Gates anotava tudo, e vez ou outra interrompia-o pedindo maiores detalhes sobre determinados fatos, que não estava relacionados em si com à agressão que sofrêra. Duo respondia automaticamente, e Heero se perguntava se de fato Duo se encontrava desligado da realidade a sua volta ou simplesmente decidira por contar tudo como um desabafo.

- Senhor Falls, o senhor teria uma suspeita de quem estaria atentando contra sua vida nos últimos tempos?.

- Sim... não é muito difícil de se imaginar quem seriam... ainda mais quando se liga os fatos. As pessoas costumam fazer qualquer coisa por dinheiro ou ciúme...

Repentinamente Duo levantou-se, dando por encerrado o depoimento. Já havia falado mais que o necessário. Respondeêra por alto todas as perguntas que se recusara a responder antes. Agora tudo o que desejava era tomar um banho e retirar o que havia sobrado de suas roupas.

- Eu quero ir para casa agora... eu quero... preciso de um banho.

Duo caminhou até a porta passando pelo inspetor Gates, sem olhá-lo. Este abriu-lhe a porta. Estava mais que satisfeito com o depoimento. Heero levantou-se e seguiu o americano. Antes, porém; voltou-se para o inspetor, observando a figura parada de Duo a alguns metros aguardando-o.

- É o suficiente para mantê-lo preso?

- Sim, mais do que suficiente para a abertura de um processo. Vou tentar mantê-lo preso o tempo que puder, mas o advogado dele é muito bom Heero. Sugiro que o senhor Falls contrate um advogado, pois pelo que percebi os irmãos Peacecraft vão acabar por encontrar um meio de culpá-lo pelo ocorrido.

- Entendo... obrigado inspetor Gates.

- Não por isso Heero; nunca gostei muito deles dois mesmo. E como o senhor Falls disse, a primeira impressão que se tem de uma pessoa tem realmente 95 de chances de ser verdadeira, e meu instinto nunca me enganou. Aqueles dois não valem o ar que respiram.

Heero meneou a cabeça e caminhou na direção de Duo, que voltou a andar assim que viu Heero aproximar-se. Pararam no hall dos elevadores, deixando o hospital em silêncio sepulcral, que perdurou durante todo o trajeto até a residência Falls.

* * *

Na residência Falls:

Assim que chegaram Duo desceu do carro e entrou, subindo correndo as escadas, em direção a seu quarto ignorando por completo o olhar do mordomo. Assim que o alcançou entrou, trancando-se nele. Caminhou até o banheiro e começou a arrancar o que restara de suas roupas, assim como o paletó de Heero, jogando tudo em um canto do aposento. Providenciaria para que tudo fosse jogado fora no dia seguinte. Ligou o chuveiro na água quente e entrou no Box, deixando que a água levasse um pouco de sua dor e sua vergonha.

Heero entrou no momento em que ouviu a porta do andar de cima bater com força. Encontrou James com um olhar preocupado. Dirigiu-se ao bar e pegou uma dose de uísque virando-a na boca de uma só vez. Precisava de uma bebida naquele momento. Serviu-se de uma segunda dose, sentindo a primeira ainda a queimar-lhe a garganta por dentro, então virou-se para James, que ainda aguardava uma resposta pelo estado do senhor Falls.

- Milliardo o atacou no escritório.

- Por Deus... não me diga que aquele infame ousou tocá-lo?

- Sim James, ele ousou, e se eu não tivesse chegado ele o teria...

A raiva de Heero era tanta que nem registrou o fato de que apertava o copo que segurava; até que ouviu uma exclamação e uma ligeira ardência em sua mão direita. Ao olhar viu-a banhada em sangue. Quebrara o copo devido a força com que o apertara. O uísque havia se misturado ao sangue e molhado os corte o que estava causando a ardência. Praguejou e deixou que James cuidasse do ferimento. Olhou para o alto, imaginando como ficaria de agora em diante a relação de amizade que haviam construído. Tinha plena consciência de que nada seria como antes.

"_Maldito_"

* * *

Uma semana depois:

Heero estava sentado na sala de Duo. O escritório havia sido arrumado e a porta consertada. Não restara nada que lembrasse o que ocorrêra há alguns dias atrás. Sentiu a raiva aumentar ao lembra-se do ocorrido. Milliardo havia conseguido sair sob fiança há três dias; apesar de seus esforços em mantê-lo preso; e isso apenas contribuía para aumentar sua raiva. Tivera que dar uma desculpa para explicar a ausência de Duo na empresa durante algum tempo. Não sabia se ele se sentiria à vontade para voltar tão cedo. Não falava com Duo desde que deixaram o hospital àquela noite. Este se recusava a qualquer tipo de aproximação, de qualquer pessoa; mantendo-se trancado no quarto e comendo o mínimo possível.

Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça, e um monte de coisas para resolver; e tudo no que conseguia pensar era em encontrar um meio de voltar a conversar com ele. Estava sentindo falta da camaradagem que havia se formado entre eles, e que fôra destruída por Milliardo. O telefone da mesa tocou, e antes que pudesse atendê-lo a porta da sala se abriu. Irritado, olhou para a figura que entrou sem ser anunciada, e a mesma sendo seguida pela secretária de Duo, que tentava desculpar-se pelo ocorrido.

- Heero, eu exigo que Duo retire as acusações contra meu irmão.

- Desculpe senhor Yuy, mas ela simplesmente entrou e não consegui detê-la.

- Tudo bem Clarice, pode ir.

Relena olhou com desdém para a secretária, que deixou a sala. Heero apontou para a cadeira em frente a ele. Não que desejasse a companhia de Relena, mas já que ela tinha entrado talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade de descobrir algumas coisas. Relena sentou-se em frente a Heero sorrindo. O japonês era tão belo, inteligente e forte. Cruzou as pernas de forma que a abertura da saia revelasse as pernas alvas e torneadas. Heero franziu o rosto antes de voltar sua atenção ao assunto que trouxera a loira até ali.

- Milliardo já está solto Relena, mas se dependesse de mim ele apodreceria na cadeia.

- Isso é um absurdo. Como pode acreditar que ele tenha tentando algo contra Duo, ele é... da família.

Heero notou a pausa e o leve ar de desprezo de Relena, ao dizer que Duo era da família, sabia muito bem pelas conversas entre ela e Duo que a mesma não nutria nenhum tipo de sentimento familiar em relação ao americano. Estreitou os olhos, tentando descobrir como havia se deixado enganar tanto por uma pessoa. Como não vira antes que Relena não suportava a presença de Duo, e que Milliardo via o americano apenas como um objeto a satisfazer seus desejos imundos?

- Talvez porque eu o tenha visto fazer isso Relena.

- Quem garante que não foi Duo que o instigou e depois mudou de idéia? Não se pode acreditar em pessoas como ele.

- Pessoas como ele?

Relena mordeu a língua repreendendo-se, não podia dar a entender que não gostava de Duo. Sabia que Edwards havia pedido a Heero que cuidasse do marido após sua a morte e que o japonês costumava ser fiel a suas promessas. Sorriu e levantou-se, caminhando até ele. Não conseguira conversar com Milliardo, pois chegara a pouco tempo de viagem, e soubera por alto o que acontecêra ao irmão. Por isso não tinha idéia de que Heero fôra quem impedira o irmão de fazer o que havia lhe dito ao telefone àquela noite. Teria que mudar de tática se quisesse livrar o irmão, e colocar a culpa por suas atitudes no verme que seu meio irmão tomara por esposo.

- Desculpe... eu me expressei mal. Mas você deve saber Heero, que Duo ainda é muito jovem, bonito e deve ter certos desejos... não vou negar que Milliardo sempre se sentiu atraído por Duo, e bem, não é muito difícil imaginar o que pode ter acontecido. Você poderia ter interpretado mal o que viu.

Relena debruçou-se sobre o ombro de Heer,o deslizando sua mão sobre seu tórax, fechou os olhos deliciada pelo perfume que emanava de seu corpo, desejando ardentemente que ele a tocasse. Sabia que era uma mulher bonita, capaz de satisfazer as vontades de um homem como Heero. Mas não era esse o motivo que a levara ali àquela tarde. Suspirando, afastou-se dele; continuando a falar, uma vez que o japonês não parecia disposto a interrompê-la.

- Milliardo pode ser um tanto desajuizado, mas jamais tocaria Duo sem o consentimento dele. E como diz o ditado quando um não quer dois não brigam.

Virou-se para Heero que a encarava de forma fria, o que a vez recuar momentaneamente. Viu-o levantar-se e aproximar-se, parando a poucos centímetros.

Heero estava se controlando para não dizer algo que se arrependeria depois, mas ouvir Relena tentar livrar o irmão e jogar culpa do ocorrido em cima de Duo foi demais.

- Eu tenho certeza do que vi Relena, e se veio aqui apenas para tentar me convencer do contrário, perdeu seu tempo. Milliardo pagará pelo que fez, e se eu fosse você não tentaria livrá-lo, ou vou começar a achar que está envolvida nisso tanto quanto ele

Relena olhou-o chocada. Levou a mão ao peito em falsa indignação. Internamente amaldiçoava o americano. Não seria tão fácil assim livrar-se dele. Caminhou até a cadeira e pegou a bolsa. Sem olhar para o japonês caminhou até a porta, parando momentaneamente antes de sair.

- Você me ofende Heero, ao imaginar tal coisa, mas eu entendo. Mas não se deixe enganar pela beleza dele, ficaria triste ao pensar que é tolo o suficiente para cair na mesma armadilha de meu falecido irmão.

Relena deixou a sala sob o olhar de Heero, caminhando em direção dos elevadores.Cansara-se de ser paciente, estava na hora de mostrar a Duo seu verdadeiro lugar. Um sorriso maldoso cruzou seu rosto antes que as portas do elevador se fechassem.

"_Você vai se arrepender Duo Maxwell"._

_

* * *

_

Quatro semanas depois:

Um mês havia se passado e Duo continuava a recusar sua companhia. Assim como se recusava a deixar o quarto. Todas as noites podia ouvi-lo chorar através da parede e tudo o quê podia fazer era escutá-lo em silêncio chamar o nome de Edwards antes de sucumbir ao cansaço. Falara com o advogado sobre um meio de mandar Milliardo de volta para a cadeia, mas o mesmo lhe dissera que seria difícil, uma vez que ele não possuía antecedentes, e provinha de uma família rica e respeitada. Heero torceu o nariz diante da explicação . Se ao menos os outros soubessem que Relena e Milliardo não tinham onde cair mortos.

Havia assumido as funções de Duo, certo de que o americano não poderia retomá-las no momento. Por um lado era bom, assim não havia risco dele se encontrar Milliardo novamente, pelo menos até a audiência, marcada para a próxima semana. Não sabia durante quanto tempo Duo continuaria a isolar-se de tudo e todos; mais precisamente de sua companhia. Sabia que ele o estava evitando deliberadamente, parecia que haviam voltado ao estágio inicial.

Heero levantou-se da cadeira onde Duo deveria estar sentado. Sentia-se cansado. Cansado de não poder fazer nada, pois tudo dependia de Duo aceitar sua ajuda, o que era terminantemente evitado pelo americano. Sabia que o outro andava tendo pesadelos com o ocorrido. Podia ouvir seus gritos através das paredes do quarto. Por duas vezes tivera que acordá-lo arrancando-o do pesadelo, e mantendo-o em seus braços até que se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir.

* * *

Em algum lugar da cidade:

Um carro luxuoso parou próximo a um beco. Já era quase madrugada, e não desejava estar ali, mas visto os últimos acontecimentos, precisava dos serviços dele novamente. Havia tentado se aproximar de Heero, procurando informações sobre o processo aberto contra Milliardo, no entanto ele não lhe contara nada, bem como havia proibido sua entrada na empresa. Sorriu maldosamente diante da inocência de Heero, em achar que ficaria parada, e deixar que seu irmão fosse preso ou julgado pelo que tentara fazer com aquele lixo.

Ele mereceu o que recebeu, e lamentava não estar presente, pois de outra forma poderia te-lo aconselhado melhor, e teriam planejado tudo corretamente, e agora ele não estaria se endividando ainda mais com advogados. O motorista bateu no vidro do carro, indicando que haviam chegado. Ela abaixou o vidro, olhando para o homem que vinha em sua direção. A porta foi aberta, permitindo a entrada dele, que sorriu de forma sarcástica e maliciosa para ela.

- Você não cumpriu com sua parte no acordo. E espero sinceramente que cumpra dessa vez.

- Não se preocupe, minha cara, já está tudo pronto como você me pediu.

* * *

Na residência Falls:

Duo ofegou ao sentir a carícia em seu corpo. Jamais sentira tamanho prazer. Nem mesmo nos braços de seu finado marido. Havia esperado tanto por isso. Como não havia notado que ele também o queria? Quando Heero entrara em seu quarto dizendo que não aceitaria que o ocorrido os afastasse novamente e que acabasse com a amizade que tinha criado, nunca imaginara que acabariam dessa forma. Nunca imaginou que seguindo-o até seu quarto acabariam assim. A forma como Heero o beijava, arrancava-lhe o fôlego. Agarrou-se ao japonês com desespero, perdido nas fortes sensações que nunca antes experimentara. Deixou que o amigo de seu finado marido retira-se suas roupas e explorasse com as mãos e os lábios seu corpo. Permitiu que ele fizesse algo que Edwards jamais fizera-lhe em vida. Duo ofegou o nome de Heero quando suas ereções se encontraram, e o japonês continuou a esfregar-se, criando uma fricção torturante e prazerosa entre eles. A voz rouca de Heero alterada pelo desejo, chegou em seus ouvidos através do véu de prazer em que se encontrava.

- Deixe-me amá-lo Duo... amá-lo da forma como merece.

O pedido o fez queimar por dentro e ele se ouviu quase dizendo sim ao pedido do japonês.

- Por Deus Heero... por favor.

- Por favor o que Duo?

Duo agarrou-se aos lençóis diante da luxúria que via brilhando nos olhos do japonês. Como poderia negar tal pedido, se secretamente também desejava isso? Ele se deixou ser tocado em sua intimidade, ofegando ao sentir a língua dele deslizar por seu peito. Estava a ponto de dizer-lhe sim, que o amasse, o possuísse; ao sentir a ponta do dedo de Heero pressionar-se contra sua entrada. Mas ao abrir os olhos para ver a íris azul cobalto do homem que descobrira amar, o que viu foi seu falecido marido, parado a poucos metros da cama observando-os. Em seu rosto o mesmo sorriso bondoso com que sempre o recebia.

- Edwards!

Duo gritou o nome de seu marido. Levantou-se sobressaltado e assustado. Notou que o quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão de sempre. Esticou o braço tremendo, e ligando o abajur. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Os lençóis encharcados pelo suor que banhava seu corpo. Olhou ao redor e reconheceu seu quarto, e não o de Heero. Havia sido apenas mais um sonho, apesar da sensação dos beijos e toques ainda queimarem sua pele. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando se controlar, e acalmar seu corpo, mas abriu-os assim que ouviu uma batida, e a porta abrir-se, revelando a presença de Heero.

- Você esta bem? Eu o ouvi... gritar.

- Sim... foi apenas um pesadelo... desculpe-me por incomodá-lo.

Heero balançou a cabeça, observando Duo de longe. Não se atrevia a entrar em seu quarto, não diante da visão que tinha dele no momento. O corpo arfante e suado, e os longos fios soltos ao redor dos ombros, lhe forneciam uma imagem maravilhosamente atraente. Por um instante seus olhos escureceram, ao imaginá-lo de outra forma, embaixo de seu corpo e implorando para que o possuísse, notou que Duo começou a respirar mais pesadamente, e que seu rosto apresentava um certo avermelhado. Recriminou-se mentalmente por desejá-lo dessa forma. Não haviam se passado nem dois meses que ele havia se recuperado do ataque de Milliardo, e agora o olhava como se o despisse.

Duo sentiu um ligeiro arrepio diante do olhar de Heero. Era a primeira vez que o via observá-lo dessa forma. Podia perceber o desejo nos olhos dele. O japonês o estava despindo com os olhos. Sentiu que corava, e foi incapaz de sustentar por mais tempo seu olhar. Sentia que seu corpo queimava reagindo à presença de Heero. Da mesma forma como em seus sonhos. Então lembrou-se de Edwards e um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o apertar o lençol.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim... não se preocupe... pode ir dormir Heero... eu estou bem.

Heero ainda ficou alguns instantes observando-o. Era visível que Duo fazia um esforço para controlar-se., pela forma como apertava os lençóis. Estreitou os olhos, tentando descobrir o que estaria escondendo, mas não descobriu nada. Relutante decidiu por deixá-lo sozinho. Sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada de Duo se o mesmo não desejasse falar. Seu olhar percorreu mais uma vez o corpo perfeito do esposo de seu amigo morto. Recriminou-se por achá-lo maravilhosamente desejável. Procurou firmar sua voz, antes de falar e felicitou-se mentalmente por conseguí-lo.

- Se precisar de algo, basta me chamar.

Heero estava a ponto de fechar a porta e voltar para o seu quarto, antes que entrasse e cometesse a maior loucura de sua vida, quando o chamado hesitante de Duo fez seu coração bater descompassado e abrir a porta novamente.

- Heero... eu...

Duo não sabia o porquê de ter chamado Heero de volta. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, tomando coragem para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Levantou-se lentamente, incerto quanto à decisão que havia acabado de tomar. Deixou a segurança dos lençóis que cobriam a parte debaixo de seu corpo, revelando-o a Heero. Seu tronco ficou exposto aos olhos do japonês, que nunca o havia visto dessa forma. Duo vestia apenas um short preto que revelava suas pernas musculosas e longas. Heero sentiu que ofegava ligeiramente ao vê-lo pela primeira vez assim. Ele tinha um corpo harmonioso e perfeito. Viu Duo caminhar em sua direção, e abrir ainda mais a porta, ficando de frente para si. Inconscientemente olhou para os lábios cheios e vermelhos, desejando tomá-los entre os seus. Duo podia sentir o cheiro de Heero penetrar-lhe as narinas, e quase fraquejou em seu intento, ainda mais ao ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto, e recebendo um olhar escurecido, e surpreso do japonês.

- Obrigado por tudo que tem feito por mim Heero... mas eu tenho que te pedir para voltar para seu apartamento amanhã... eu não... eu não quero que fique mais aqui.

- Duo?

Heero olhou para Duo, surpreso com seu pedido. Como ele podia querer mandá-lo de volta a sua casa, quando faltavam apenas poucos dias para o julgamento de Milliardo? Duo respirou fundo, buscando a coragem de que precisava, para terminar de dizer o que começara.

- Será melhor para... nós dois. Quando levantar-me amanhã... não quero mais vê-lo em minha casa.

Duo viu o olhar de Heero estreitar-se por alguns segundos, viu raiva e confusão, mas tudo não durou mais do que poucos segundos, pois logo depois Heero virou-se, deixando-o sozinho, mas antes que entrasse em seu quarto pôde ouvir a voz fria do japonês.

- Se é o que deseja... quando levantar, já terei partido, não se preocupe.

Duo balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta do quarto trancando-a. Recostou-se nela escorregando no chão. Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos lembrando da sensação da pele de Heero por sobre ela. Sabia que era a melhor atitude, mesmo que isso o fizesse sentir-se como se arrancasse seu coração. Era necessário ou acabaria por se entregar ao desejo que sentia, e não queria perturbar a memória de seu finado marido, pedindo ao japonês que o amasse como gostaria.

- É melhor assim... por nós dois, Edwards.

Continua...

Gente, desculpe a demora; mas a culpa foi minha. O cap já tinha sido iniciado a um bom tempo, mas faltava ajeitar alguns detalhes e acabei não fazendo.

Espero que gostem e comentem. Eu e a Lu adoramos receber emails, então não se sintam acanhados em fazê-lo.

Lu: yoru. a Dhandara pela revisão


End file.
